Dancing to the Beat of a Different Drum
by JeanetteAnthony
Summary: Edward is a drummer who is used to getting his way.What happens when he meets Bella,a ballet student from Juilliard,who refused to succumb to his charm?Will it be his most difficult quest or will he find something he had long since given up on?ExB AH AU
1. The Twins

**Disclaimer-I do not own the characters they belong to SM.**

**A/N: Ok, so I had this story floating around in my head and I HAD to start it. I will heed a warning to my awesome readers. This story is not for the faint of heart and it shows a rather....different side of some of the characters so if you are super attached to the way SM wrote them, Keep on moving because this is going to be different. I warn you now so you can not blame me later for wasting your time. It's got a lot of language, a lot of distugusting things, drug use and drinking. Nothing too bad but not the usual story. Anyways, I will finish my other story(Forever Sunshine, check it out if you have not done so already) but I had to write this one down before it left my head. So....for now...enjoy! BTW, it's all in Edwards POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I approached the stage slowly, peering around the curtain and down into the screaming crowd. Hundreds of people had filled the small venue to watch our band, Paper Hearts. I smiled as I looked out across the floor, watching as people jumped up and down, screaming our name.

Ah, the life of a rock star, I sighed to myself happily. I waited for the rest of the band as I stood against one of the large speakers, arms crossed in front of my chest. We were about to go on stage in a couple minutes and the other two were lagging behind, as usual. Finally, they ran up to the side stage quickly, both panting as they stopped in front of me.

"Cutting it a bit short don't ya think?" I smirked at them and they both glared at me. "Crowd is looking pretty big tonight," I said leaning over to look back out across the crowd.

"You know how Chicago is, Edward," Emmett said shaking out his arms and stretching, "They always get this excited when we show up."

"They have been good to us, that is for sure," Rosalie said as she sipped from her water bottle.

"Alright guys, are you ready to roll?" Alice said as she approached us, fidgeting with her headset and nervously swinging her clipboard around. I chuckled lightly at the sight of her. She always looked so serious at our concerts.

"Course," I piped in, a big grin on my face.

"We know you are ready, Edward," she said slapping me playfully with her clipboard, "you are ready for everything." She stood in front of us; looking us up and down, making sure we looked our best. She wrinkled her nose at Rosalie, pulling at her lime green tutu. Alice hated Rosalie's on stage costumes. They were a little too flashy for Alice. Alice was much more conservative.

"Oh Rose, do you always have to wear those damn things?" she said, letting go of Rosalie's tutu and dropping her arm back to her side.

"Of course! The fans love it," Rosalie beamed happily.

Rose was definitely the most flamboyant in the group. She was notorious for wearing her brightly colored tutus, tight corsets that nearly made her chest fall out, fish net stockings and knee-high converse sneakers. Rosalie always dyed her hair bright colors ranging from lime green to neon pink to bright blue, depending on her outfit for the night. She also had matching jewelry for her eyebrow and nose piercings. She had one tattoo out which were angel wings that took up her whole back.

I definitely took a backseat to the color, wearing nothing but black wife beaters and either a pair of Dickie's pants or shorts with a studded belt; my signature style. My golden brown hair was just the way I liked it, disheveled and messy. I was the most laid back of the three.

Emmett had his own style as well; he always wore zip-up hooded sweatshirts, shorts, no matter what the weather, a different pair of skate shoes each show and skate t-shirts. He always covered his short dark hair with a sideways hat and he loved his tattoos, probably more than the rest of us, sporting them on his legs and arms and one on his chest.

Alice cringed once she got to me, stopping in front of me and staring at my hair. It was getting a bit out of control and longer than normal. I glared at her, daring her to say something but she just pushed her lips inside her mouth and walked backstage.

I pulled my drumsticks from my back pocket, twirled them around in my hand while I watched Emmett. He was grinning madly as Rosalie, who was pulling on the strings of his sweatshirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. I rolled my eyes at them and wondered how they did it.

I never understood how they managed to keep such a good relationship while managing to be band mates. I would have killed my girlfriend by now but Emmett liked it, he liked being around Rose. They didn't mind being together all the time, it was nothing but natural since we had been together for so long.

We had all lived on the same block growing up and had become best friends early on. By high school, we had started the band in Rosalie's garage, spending most of our time locked up in it perfecting our sound. It wasn't a full-fledged band at the time, nothing more than practicing and joking around but it slowly developed into what we are today.

Rosalie turned away from Emmett, straightened her tutu, took a deep breath and jogged out on stage first. The crowd roared loudly as she jumped around on stage, throwing her hands in the air, whooping right along with them.

Emmett was next to go, and I watched as he ran out quickly, raising his hands over his head, throwing out the devil horns sign. He always knew how to get the crowd going, that was what he did best and we loved him for his enthusiasm.

I was, of course, next and I slowly walked out on the stage, much more subtle than the other two, twirling my drumsticks in my hand as I made my way to my usual spot right behind the drums. The crowd cheered loudly as Rose settled in front of the microphone with her guitar and Emmett picked up his bass, waiting for my cue.

I gave them a couple seconds before I counted the beat out on my sticks, one, two, three, and then began banging the beat of my favorite song. Emmett and Rosalie kicked in soon after, and then Rosalie began to sing, her voice pouring out of the speakers and over the crowd.

I watched the crowd from my spot, hundreds of people bouncing up and down, singing along with Rosalie. My heart started to race as I got into the beat, closing my eyes as I let it carry me away. Playing the drums, no matter what beat, always relaxed me; it was my favorite place to be.

We finished a couple of songs before we ran off, the crowd cheering and screaming for more. I leaned against the speaker on the side stage and grabbed the water bottle that Alice had set down for me. I chugged the water quickly as sweat poured down my forehead. Alice raised her eyebrow at me as she watched me push my wet hair out of my face.

"Don't you say it Alice," I warned. She threw her hands up and backed up, clipboard in hand.

"I said nothing Edward, nothing at all," she snickered.

"You didn't have to…it was all in your look," I said taking the last swig of my water before throwing the bottle aside. She winked at me before I ran back on stage for the last song of the night.

We headed back to the dressing room after the concert to change and clean up before the after party. We always threw great parties and sometimes we would let some of the fans come back. Tonight, I was feeling extra generous, especially when I saw the twin brunettes waiting by the gate as we passed.

I winked at the crowd now forming behind the metal fences as we made our way to the dressing room and they all screamed loudly; mad with excitement that I had winked at them. I never could understand it but I didn't care, the girls loved me. I stopped and headed over to the twins as they beamed with happiness that I was paying attention to them.

"Hello ladies," I said in my velvety voice. "I hope you enjoyed the show." I gave them my famous crooked smile and I think I heard one of them whimper. I laughed internally.

I looked them up and down; both of them were dressed identical to the other. They were wearing cut off white t-shirts that stopped right underneath their breasts, short denim shirts and black heels. These girls were relentless but they accomplished what they had set out to do and that was to catch my attention.

"You were great, Edward," one of them said smiling.

"Well thank you," I smiled crookedly again.

"Would you sign our t-shirts?" The other said very seductively.

"I would love to." I took the sharpie she was holding in her hand. She pushed her chest out and I signed the shirt right above her breasts. The other did the same, and I signed in the same place.

It wasn't often that I had come across twins and I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. I signed a couple more autographs from a couple other girls nearby as they screamed, trying to touch me. I waved over one of the security guards and whispered in his ear to let the two pass.

"Come ladies," I said over my shoulder as I started to walk away slowly. The girls bounced up and down and ran to me as soon as the guard let them through. The crowd all seemed to sigh at the same time and the girls settled on either side of me. I pushed my arms out for them and they linked my arms as we headed towards the party.

This was my life, the life I lived for years and I loved it. The partying and the girls, the songs and the money, who wouldn't love this life? It wasn't always this way at least not until we met Alice.

We had met Alice in college our sophomore year at San Diego State. She had instantly become my best friend and a part of the band. She wasn't musically inclined but she had a knack for management, considering she was authoritative, it seemed to fit her magnificently to become our manager. She whipped us into shape, got us thinking seriously about performing and the next thing you know we were getting gigs at local clubs all over the San Diego area.

It wasn't long until a talent agent had caught up with us in one of the clubs and offered us a deal. Alice, being our manager, declined and they countered with a much nicer, bigger deal.

That was three years ago. Today we had a record deal with one of the largest recording companies, gigs all over the country, fans in hundreds of cities and one of our songs was on Top 100 Charts. We had grown nearly over night into stars and I was enjoying every moment of it.

I stepped into the dressing room, the twins on each arm as Emmett looked up at me from his chair in the corner and smirked. Everyone in the room then turned to look at me, Rosalie and Alice rolling their eyes, everyone else looking rather envious. It had become a joke amongst us; me bringing in a different girl every night, but tonight it would be two.

"Guys, I would like for you to meet….umm…." I said turning to look at the girls.

"Adriana," the one on the left said.

"Alexandria," the one on the right said. "But you can call me Alex," she giggled at me. I saw Alice raise her eyebrow as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Right, Alex and Adriana." Tonight was going to me memorable, I thought to myself as we joined in with the party.

I reached for a beer on the dressing table, chugging it down quickly as Emmett appeared behind me and handed me a shot glasses. I took it with a smile and clanked glasses with him.

"Cheers, Bro," Emmett said as we rose the shot glasses to our lips and tilting our heads back, empting the contents into our mouth. The liquid burned my throat as it slid down my throat into my stomach. I smacked my lips greedily as we did that twice more.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a prescription bottle full of Xanex, popping out two and tossing them into my mouth. I grabbed another beer from the table and chugged it back, swallowing the pills down.

The twins were sitting on the couch giggling to each other so I plopped myself down in between them, putting my arms around them both. One of them started to kiss my neck and I tilted my head back, closed my eyes and waited for the alcohol and pills to kick in.

The alcohol didn't take long to kick in and I started to become lightheaded. I turned to one of the girls, held her face in my hands and kissed her lips sloppily. She moaned as I kissed her, dropping her hands from my chest to my waist. I pulled her closer, into my lap and she straddled me as she continued to kiss me.

I grabbed her ass in my hands, pulling her even closer still and she ground her pelvis into me. She kissed me hard on the mouth while the other one rubbed my chest and kissed my neck. The one straddling me tilted her head back and leaned back while she held onto my shoulders, giving me full view of her perky breasts. I bought my beer to my lips, taking another swig before pushing my face in between her breasts. I heard her giggle as she swung forward, her hair falling over us as she wrapped her arms around my head.

This was going to a long and adventurous night with these two. They clung to my shirt, kissing me everywhere they could, one of them shoved her hands down my hands. I felt her hand edge closer to my shaft but before she could get there, everything grew black as the medication kicked in.

------

I stirred slowly, realizing I was laying on something and I moaned quietly as I rolled over, running into something else. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying next to one of the girls, which one, I couldn't tell and at that moment; I couldn't even remember there names.

I grabbed my head as it throbbed and I slowly sat up, looking around the room. I was in my hotel room, one of the girls next to me, the other down at the foot of the bed, both covered with sheets. The room was completely trashed with cups and clothes littering the floor. I pulled the sheet off me and scooted slowly towards the edge of the bed, hoping not to wake the girls.

I stood up slowly, grabbed a t-shirt from the chair near the window, and made my way to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the wall length mirror that stood behind the sink and stared back at myself. My overgrown hair fell across my forehead limply and down into my face, stubble growing across my chin and my eyes droopy.

I stepped towards the shower, still groggy and hung over, stripped and got in. I turned the water on and let the cool water run down my face, waking me up more in the process. I pressed my hands against the cool tile and let my head hang, hoping the shower would get rid of my pounding headache.

The door creak open behind me and I turned my head to see Alice standing against the door, arms crossed in front of her. I sighed as I turned back around, letting my head hang down again. I hadn't cared that Alice was standing there, she had seen me naked plenty of times, especially in this exact same situation.

"So, were they everything you hoped for?" I heard her ask from the door. I chuckled at her question and turned the water off.

"A dream come true," I said sarcastically. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack and threw it at me as I pushed the door open, stepping out of the shower.

"When are you going to grow up, Edward?" She turned her head away from me and sat down on the toilet, leaned forward and crossing her arms over her knees.

"Never," I said as I wrapped the towel around my waist. "You should know that by now," I said smirking. She turned back towards me, a look of irritation on her face.

"I am serious, Edward. You don't take this whole thing seriously."

"Sure I do, Al, I just prefer to not stress over it and have a little fun in the meantime. You should loosen up a bit, maybe even get lay once in awhile," I said laughing.

"Oh yes, because that will do me a whole world of good," she said nodding at me, a sarcastic tone to her words. "You are my hero, Edward. I want to be just like you." She drew her lips into a straight line.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Edward, you sleep with a different girl nearly every night. Is that satisfying to you," she raised her eyebrow. I hated when she started in with this crap. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yes, it's completely and utterly satisfying. Well at least it is on my end," I joked but judging by the look on her face, I don't think she appreciated it.

"We need to get going soon, Edward. We have to back on the bus in…" she looked down at her watch, "an hour. So tell your little whores goodbye and get your ass downstairs." She got to her feet and stopped at the door, turning back to me as I grabbed another towel from the rack and dried my hair.

"I mean it Edward, one hour," she said as she disappeared from the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard the front door shut and she was gone.

She meant well and I knew she did but I was more than tired of her speeches about growing up and about my promiscuity. She was like the sister I never had and the mother I never wanted. I shook my head at the thought of my mother and headed back into the bedroom. My parents were definitely not a subject I wanted to think about right now.

The girls were still in the same places they had been when I left. I looked around the room for my bag, finding it near the chair by the window. I changed quickly and threw open the curtains letting the bright sunlight shine into the room. I heard moaning and I turned to see the girls moving about slowly, turning over to block the sun out.

I moved towards the foot of bed, pulling the sheet off one of them. She was wearing nothing but her tiny white shirt and a pair of skimpy black underwear. I chuckled as she groaned loudly, curling into a ball and I slapped her ass hard. She growled but I just laughed as I moved to the side of the bed. I pulled the sheet off that one and she grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at me. This one was only wearing her pink thong, no shirt. I looked down at her breasts and cocked my head. I knew those had to have been fake and now I could tell.

"Come on you two, get up. I've got to go."

"But baby," the shirtless one said as she sat up and got on her knees looking at me, "Can't we have another go around?" She giggled as she grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to her. I grabbed her hands, stopping her as I pulled back.

"No, we can't. As much as I would LOVE to, I really have to get going. We have a gig in New York in a couple days that I have to get to." She pouted and sat back on her heels.

After nearly half hour of coercing the girls from my room, I grabbed my bag and ran down to the lobby where the rest of the band was standing. Alice glared at me as I made my way towards the group, a big grin on my face.

"Sorry guys, had a couple of things to take care of," I said, glancing at Alice who rolled her eyes, a smile curling at the corners of her mouth.

We all headed out of the lobby and to our bus that was parked outside the hotel. The doors opened as we approached and I followed behind Emmett who was the first one on. I didn't care much for the bus, it being small and cramped but I had seen worst. I climbed up the steps and looked around at our new home for the next couple of days.

Emmett plopped himself down on one of the two black leather couches, tossing his bag next to him. I pushed passed him and moved towards the back of the bus where our bunks were. There were six bunks total and mine was at the very back of the bus. I threw my bag onto my bed, ducking down and lowering myself onto the small bed.

The rest of them load onto the bus, Rosalie coming to the back, which was before mine and flopping down into. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, trying to remember the details with the twins.

"So what did you tell Alex and Adriana?" Rosalie said as she poked her head around the corner.

"Who?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me and slapped my leg playfully.

"You know who I mean. God Edward, doesn't that just…bother you to be with a different girl all the time?"

"For fuck's sake, Rose, not you too," I said rolling over, putting my back to her.

"Come on, Edward." She pleaded. "I just care about you is all. Don't you want a girlfriend? You haven't even dated anyone since Jessica and that was two years ago." I rolled back over, my lips pursed as I stared at her.

"Fuck Jessica. She cheated on me with douche bag, Tyler. I don't even want to talk about her, Rosalie. Screw you for even bringing that up," I said as I rolled back over onto my side.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said touching my calf.

"Whatever Rose." She knew how I felt about that subject and yet she insisted on bringing it up.

I laid there and waited for her to leave, and she eventually did. My mood suddenly turned sour and I pulled the black curtain across, the darkness filled the bunk. I turned on the small light above my bed and pulled out pictures from the side of the mattress. I flipped through pictures of my family; My mom, dad and me when I was younger, pictures of Rose, Emmett and I when we first started our band and the picture of me and Jess.

I pulled that picture out and ripped it to shreds. I wasn't really sure why I had kept it, but I didn't need it anymore. Fuck Jessica and fuck dating, I would never date as long as I never had to. No one could make me settle down, no one.

The bus started to move and I rolled over onto my back, preparing to settle in for the long drive to New York. I turned the light off overhead and closed my eyes, trying to push the thought of Jessica out of my mind. My head started pounding again and I winced at the pain that started to build right in between my eyes. This was going to be a long trip especially if Rosalie and Alice were going to be giving me speeches the whole way.

------

I was sitting on one of the black leather couches, watching some crappy Steven Segal movie when we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Emmett stepped out of the bathroom, took a seat next to me and turned to look out the window.

"Damn, this hotel is huge," Emmett said, turning back to me.

"Yeah, this is a big hotel," I said looking over my shoulder at the hotel that was illuminated in the dark night sky. The bus stopped in front of the hotel, the bus doors opening. We grabbed our bags and piled off the bus, heading for the lobby.

Once inside the lobby, Alice headed for the front desk to get our room keys. I looked around the lobby, hoping no one noticed us and pulled my hood down further over my face. The lobby was bare but I saw a couple of girls standing near the elevator that were looking at us suspiciously.

Alice handed us the room keys and we headed for the elevator where the girls were standing. They whispered amongst themselves, looking back at us and I hung my head hoping they didn't recognize us. I looked up from underneath my hood and noticed one of them had turned completely around.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you," she said softly, "but are you the Paper Hearts?" She looked at Rosalie, who had ditched her normal bright hair for platinum blonde and her tutus for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's us," she said smiling. One of the girls behind her started to squeal. I looked up at the girls and they were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Can we get your autographs?" The leader asked.

They pulled out pens and paper and Rose signed them quickly with a smile. They handed them next to Emmett who signed them, smiling his boyish grin and then they stood in front of me. I pushed back my hood, and one of them sighed. I flashed them a crooked smile as I signed their papers one by one.

"Oh thank you so much, Edward," one of the girls giggled.

"Anytime ladies," I winked.

We headed up to our rooms to get settled in for the night. Our gig was tomorrow night and I needed a night to myself without the watchful eye of Alice or Rosalie. I showered and changed quickly before slipping past their rooms towards the elevator.

New York was a place we often visited and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. The elevator doors pushed open and I stepped out into the lobby which was now crowded with people. I was suddenly grateful for having worn my hooded sweatshirt and hat as I pulled them down in hopes that no one would notice me. I zigzagged my way through the crowds of people, careful not to draw attention to myself, and made my way out onto the sidewalk.

The night air was cool and the stars above were shining brightly as I made my way down the sidewalk towards my favorite club. I walked for nearly ten blocks before I reached the familiar street corner. Hundreds of people lined the street waiting to get into the club and I sighed in relief.

I pushed past the line as I made my way to the front where the bouncer stood, a tall bald man that was built like a refrigerator. I recognized the bouncer to be Mike and luckily I knew him well. I pulled my hood down as I walked up to him slowly.

"You have to be on the guest list buddy," The large bald man said firmly.

"Hey Mike," I said lifting my head so he could see my face, "it's me, Edward." His face lit up as soon as he recognized me and he smiled.

"Yo, Eddie! I haven't seen you in forever. How you doin?"

"I am good Mike. You know, just been a bit busy."

"I hear that. Go on in and have a good time," he said opening the door and holding out his hand to me.

"Thanks, man," I took his hand, slipping him a fifty as I shook it.

I stepped inside the dark hallway, the music shaking the walls as I passed people leaning against them. The music got louder as I reached the doorway to the club and pushed passed the people standing in the doorway. I made my way to the bar quickly, pulling my hat off and shoving it in my back pocket, looking around the bar nervously.

"Hey Marty," I yelled over the music to the tall bartender that approached. He grinned at me, leaning below the bar and pulling up my favorite beer.

"Yo, Ed. I heard yous having a concert tomorrah," He slid the beer across the bar towards me. I grabbed the beer and took a big chug before answering him.

"Yeah, over at the concert hall or some shit. I don't know, I never pay attention." I took another drink of the bottle and he nodded his head.

"If ya need anything else, ya let me know," he called to me before he turned around and walked down the bar, stopping to talk to some blonde.

The dance floor was packed with people so I picked my beer up and headed down towards it, picking a table near the floor. Three girls sat at alone at a nearby table, all sipping cocktails and looking out over the dance floor. Easy prey, I thought to myself as I watched them sip their drinks nervously. They all looked very out of place and uncomfortable to me. A blonde waitress passed by me and I grabbed her arm as I swigged down the rest of my beer.

"Hey gorgeous, can you bring me four shots of tequila and a jack and coke please." I said with a wink, taking in her long legs and her large breasts.

"Anything for you, Eddie," she giggled and I set my empty beer bottle on her tray and slapped her on the ass as she walked away.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time; 10:23pm. It was still early and I definitely had time for this adventure. The waitress returned minutes later with my shots, lining them all up in front of me and setting my jack and coke off to the side. I pulled another fifty from my wallet and threw it down on the tray and I winked back at her.

"You are such a doll, Eddie." She smiled at me and turned back to walk off. I looked over at the three girls still sitting at the table next to mine, looking them all over, trying to judge what kind of girls they were.

The one sitting closest to me was a petite blonde girl with a pretty face and a nice smile but she had a wedding ring on. Oh, but that was a conquest all on it's own. I smirked at the things I could make these women do before I turned to the one sitting next to her.

The one sitting in the middle was a red-head. She wasn't as pretty as the first, but definitely do-able. She turned to me and I noticed she had the prettiest blue eyes that sparkled in the dim lights of the club. She grinned at me when she noticed I was looking her up and down, pouting her pretty pink lips.

I smiled back at her as I moved to the furthest one from me, the prettiest one of the group. She was a tall thin brunette with legs that went on for day. Her long curly brown hair fell about her chest, sweetly framing her cleavage. I watched as she brought the glass to her lips, slowly opening her plump red lips, wrapping them around the glass and sipping the liquid.

I watched her as her eyes darted around the room before finally meeting my gaze. She looked at me, startled for a moment before I gave her my crooked smile. She looked away, her face flushing and she leaned over to the redhead, whispering something in her hair.

I grabbed my jack, took a sip and made my way over to their table smoothly. I smiled at them all and set my drink down on the table before introducing myself.

"Hello ladies," I said in my smooth voice. They all smiled back at me and all said hi at the same time.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said, taking another sip from my glass. Their eyes all widened at my name and I smiled internally as they made the connection.

"Edward Cullen? Like from Paper Hearts?" The blonde said. I turned to her, a smirk on my face as I nodded.

"That would be me. And who are you ladies?"

"I am Heather." The blonde reached her arm over the table at me and I lifted it to my lips, kissing it gently. She giggled and I released it as she pulled back.

"I am Denise," the redhead said in a very obnoxiously high-pitched tone. I turned to the brunette when she hadn't told me her name and she diverted her eyes from mine.

"And who might you be?" I said focusing my attention on her. She looked at me, blushing, turning her face from me and I suddenly grew excited. She was going to make me chase her.

"Well, what's your name, darlin?" I said leaning closer to her.

"I am Emma." She turned to look at me, her dark brown eyes staring into mine. I smirked arrogantly at her, knowing I already had her.

I reached back and grabbed the shots from the table, setting them down on the table in front of us. They all looked at me, shock crossing their face as I pushed one towards each of them.

"Let's make a toast ladies," I said as I raised my glass up in the air. They followed suit, holding them in the middle of the table, waiting for me to make the toast.

"Let's toast to new friends." We clanked glasses and I tilted my head back, tossing the tequila down my throat.

After a couple of drinks and pills, I took Emma back to the hotel room where we proceeded to have the raunchiest dirtiest sex I had ever had in my life. It hadn't come as a surprise, they always come around eventually, they couldn't resist my charm and smile and I knew it.

I woke up the next day in my hotel room, Emma, lying next to me. I smirked to myself, knowing I would get her here and all it took was a little chasing. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach, closing my eyes as the room began to spin. I heard a weird noise and I opened my eyes looking around the room. I saw my phone as it vibrated across the bedside table, moving closer to the edge.

I reached out and grabbed it, looking at the screen. Emmett's name flashed across the screen and I sighed heavily. God, damn it. I ignored the call, cleared the screen and noticed it was after noon. I had to get down to the concert hall by one for band practice. I decided leaving Emma in bed was the best way to go so I got quickly to my feet and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I laughed at myself as I got into the shower, laughing at the repetitiveness of my life. Alice would, of course, chide me for my irresponsibility and I would never hear the end of it. I was beginning to think she was keeping track of my sexual conquests, writing them down on her stupid ass clipboard. I chuckled to myself as I turned the water off and grabbed for the towel.

Emma was sitting on the bed, already dressed as she slipped on her heels when I came out of the bathroom. Thank God, I wouldn't have to push this one out of bed for once. It wasn't often they made it easy for me like this, already being ready to go. I grabbed my bag from the chair and pulled out my clothes, slowly dressing in silence.

"About last night," she started. I closed my eyes, hoping to God this wasn't going to be some sort of speech.

"I don't usually do that sort of thing…." Of course you don't, and that was the only time you had ever done that.

"Hey, don't worry about it beautiful," I said, turning to her as I pulled my shirt over my head. She smirked up at me shyly and then looked around the room nervously. The shy ones were always the closet freaks, I thought to myself as I remembered last night.

"I better get going." She got to her feet and shuffled awkwardly towards her purse that was lying on the floor near the bed. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder before turning to look at me. She stared at me as I pulled my pants up, buttoning them in place and then sitting in the chair to pull on my shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Emma," I said giving her my crooked grin. She gave me a half smile and turned towards the door. I waited for a minute, waiting for the door to shut and seconds later I heard it click closed. That had gone over better than I had hoped. I finished tying my shoes and headed towards the table where my phone was sitting, picked it up and dialed Alice's number.

"Edward, where have you been? We are going to be late." She was irritated, as usual.

"I've been sleeping in my room…all night."

"I am calling bullshit." Of course she would.

"Come on, Alice, what, you don't think I can just go to sleep one night alone?" I challenged her.

"Edward, I have known you for over four years and I have NEVER known you to sleep alone, ever." She was right, I never slept alone, hell I never really slept unless I was drunk or taking my sleeping pills.

"Whatever Alice, I will be down in five." I hung the phone up and grabbed my bag, headed out of the room and into the elevator.

Everyone was already outside in the limo, waiting for me when I stepped outside the lobby. I pulled the door open and slid in, the conversation stopping. I smiled at everyone and everyone but Alice smiled back. Alice glared at me from her corner, if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"So, Edward, we ran into your latest on her way down," Emmett said, snickering. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs and he rubbed them gingerly.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"We can always spot one of your's Edward," Rosalie said smugly.

"Why? Because she is walking bowlegged?" I laughed loudly and Emmett leaned forward, holding out his fist. We knocked fists and continued to laugh loudly. Rosalie elbowed him once again and he flinched.

"I've got a meeting with the event coordinator at the concert hall at one. It was hard getting this spot, it's one of the biggest venues in town. They use it mostly for ballet rehearsals and plays but we managed to get a spot, everything else was booked solid this weekend."

"What? Ballets? Alice what kind of place do you have us playing at?" I chuckled. "Playing for a bunch of preppy ass rich people or what?"

"Edward don't start with me today, you are lucky you even have a place to play at."

I shook my head as we passed block after block on our way to some fucking preppy ass concert hall. I wasn't about to apologize or bow down to some rich kids for being late or for using their space. I was already irritated before we had even got there and I knew practice was going to be much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know with tons and tons of reviews because I love them, even the bad ones, it means you care enough to write them! You guys are awesome loyal readers and I love every single one of you!**

**~J**


	2. Dancing Yuppies

**A/N: Ahhh for your reading enjoyment. I don't own them, blah blah blah. just read it :)**

**Dancing Yuppies**

I was already in a pissed-off mood when we pulled into the back parking lot of the auditorium, Alice's attitude had pushed my buttons. I pushed the door open, stomping off towards the stage door and pulling it open. Emmett followed close behind me, trying to keep up with my large strides.

Once I was backstage I had glanced around, seeing tutus, props, ballet bars, and a whole other array of rich preppy kid shit lying around. I scoffed and rolled my eyes and I took a seat on one of the large boxes as I waited for Alice to find me. Emmett came and leaned up against me, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Edward, you take Alice too seriously sometimes. She only says that shit to fuck with you, man." I slouched as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Emmett, she is supposed to be my best friend and all she does is nag at me. Fuck, I don't even need a girlfriend, why bother? I already have a nagging bitch following me around at all times checking up on my every movement. What's worse, is I don't get to reap the rewards of this shitty ass relationship." I was pouting and I knew it.

"Like I would every sleep with you," Alice said as she came around the corner, her fucking annoying clipboard in hand.

"Oh don't flatter yourself," I said as I rolled my eyes at her but she just smiled. She pinched my cheek and started talking in a baby voice.

"Oh come on Edward, you know I love you." I pushed her hand away and rubbed my cheek as it burned.

"You are such a bitch, Alice."

"Yes, but you love me," She grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are lucky I love you, otherwise I'd fire your ass for being a bitch."

"Ha! You can't fire me!" She snorted loudly.

"Where is this event coordinator dude?" Emmett said, looking around the room.

"He should be here any minute. I told him to meet me backstage so we could go over some things first." Alice said as she set her clipboard down on a old wooden table.

"Is our equipment already here at least?" I muttered.

"Don't worry Edward, your drums are here, safe and fine." Alice sighed in irritation as she looked around nervously.

"Ms. Brandon," a voice from behind us called. We all turned around at the same time to see a blonde haired guy, no older than I was walking towards us. I knitted my brow together as I watched him walk up to Alice and hold out his hand. I was expecting an older dude, so when I saw him it surprised me.

"Ms. Brandon, I am Jasper Whitlock." I nearly laughed at his formalities but I held it back, knowing full well Alice would bitch at me later if I didn't.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black loafers, and a long sleeved blue striped shirt with a purple tie. How fucking ridiculous did this clown look? I snorted but covered my mouth quickly, hoping no one heard it but Emmett elbowed me.

I watched Alice as she carefully pushed her hand into his and shook it gently. She stared up into his eyes, probably mesmerized by the yuppie dick, a grin spreading across her face. She giggled as she pulled her hand back slowly, pushing her short black hair back out of her face. She was fucking flirting with him?

"Nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock," she said quietly.

"Please, call me Jasper," he said turning to the rest of us, smiling. I wanted to gag.

"Well Ms. Brandon, would you like to talk in my office?" He said holding his arm out and pointing out towards the stage. Alice nodded, turned and smiled at us and walked off with the yuppie.

"Jesus, that guy is the preppiest mother fu…"

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed. "I think he's sweet," she said as she looked off into space, a grin on her face. What is it with chicks and these guys? I shook my head and headed out behind them in hopes of finding my drums. I needed them in the worst way right now.

I made my way closer to the stage when I heard classical music coming from the auditorium. Fuck, yuppie music. I followed the sound to the side of the stage and peered out onto it. I saw a woman standing on stage near a radio that was sitting on the ground.

The woman, dressed in a black leotard, black tights and pink ballet slippers, leapt across the room gracefully. I watched her turn on her toes, round and round she spun as she tilted her head back, exposing her long neck. I leaned up against a pole, watching her every move as she pranced around the stage, her swift movements so delicate.

I stared at her face intently, her dark hair tied back into a bun, her eyes closed throughout the whole routine as she concentrated on her dancing. I took in her small body, from her small perky breasts to her toned firm legs as she lifted herself from the floor. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before and I felt a tightness in my groin. I shifted uncomfortably as I watched her.

I must have gotten so caught up in watching her I hadn't realized someone was standing next to me, watching me watch the woman. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and I jumped, startled by the sudden presence. It was yet another blonde haired yuppie.

He stood tall and lean, but this time instead of wearing yuppie clothes, he was wearing a black leotard, as least that was what I thought they called them. Fuck, I didn't even know men wore those things. He looked like a fucking moron if you asked me.

He stared at me a minute, his mouth drawing a straight line across his face as he crossed his arms in front of him defensively. I stood straight up, gaining a bit of height to his smaller stature, making me feel much better about myself and much more masculine.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" He turned from me and looked out across the stage.

"What?" I managed.

"She is one of the best dancers we have," he said, acting as if I knew who he was talking about.

"Whatever man," I said, following his gaze to her.

"I am Michael, Michael Newton" he said holding his hand out to me. I stared at his hand a moment, hesitating on taking it.

I grabbed his hand, and to make a point, I squeezed hard and shook it even harder but he never winced or showed pain. His face relaxed a bit into a smile and I furrowed my brow at him. What was this guy's deal?

"I am Edward Cullen." He looked me up and down and I could feel him judging me.

"You are…a dancer here?" He said, perplexed by my presence.

"What? No!! Hell no, I am not a dancer," I said, defensively. As if I would be a dancer, look at me. I laughed at his stupid assumption.

"Oh, forgive me, I thought you…"

"No, I am playing a show here tonight," I said cutting him off. Stupid prick, that's what you get for thinking.

"Ah, you are part of the band," he said letting his arms fall to his sides. No shit Sherlock.

The music stopped and I turned to see the woman was now staring at us, her dark eyes narrowing in on me. She slowly walked towards us, stopping next to Michael and he wrapped his arm around her small waist.

"You were wonderful." He leaned closer to her as he spoke and her face suddenly look as if she were irritated.

"Thank you," was all she said as she managed to pull back from him slightly.

"Bella darling, this is Edward Cullen. He will be playing here tonight." His voice somewhat mocking.

Now that she was up close I saw her better and realized she was more beautiful that I had once thought. She had beautiful skin, the color of porcelain with rosy pink cheeks. She pursed her full pink lips together, as she looked me up and down with her big dark brown eyes, surrounded by thick dark lashes.

"How….lovely." She said haughtily. Bitch. Fucking preppy ass bitch.

"Yes…just lovely," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, it's been nice chatting with you folks but I have got to get going." I moved past them and back towards the way I had come.

"Nice to meet you," I chuckled over my shoulder at them as I disappeared around the corner.

These rich kids were really starting to get on my nerves. I shook my head as I headed back towards the group. Emmett and Rosalie were in the same place I had left them. Emmett was sitting in a plastic white chair, Rosalie sitting on his lap, caressing his hair lovingly.

"Where did you go?" Emmett said when he saw me heading towards them.

"I went to find my fucking drums," I said taking the chair next to him.

"I take it you didn't find them?" Rosalie said as she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"No but I did find more yuppies. This time dancing yuppies." I chuckled.

"Dancing yuppies?" Rosalie turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you know ballerinas and shit."

"They are dancing on stage right now?" Her eyes lit up. Since when did Rose like ballet?

"Ballet is so pretty to watch."

"Yeah, sure. No, the bitch is done now."

Just then Alice and Jasper appeared, Alice wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear. She stared at him as he spoke, her smile never wilting. I leaned my head into my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. Alice was heading over to the dark side, I saw it now.

"Well Alice, is was nice to meet you and if you need anything while you are here, please don't hesitate to ask," he said nodding. "That goes for you as well," he said looking at the three of us.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock," Rosalie said sweetly and Emmett grunted.

"Jasper, please call me Jasper." You said that already douche bag.

He nodded to us and headed back the way he came, disappearing behind the wall. Rosalie jumped off of Emmett's lap and ran to Alice and they squealed to each other, talking quickly about God knows what.

"Hey, I don't mean to break up this sleepover but can we get practicing?" I said irritated. Rosalie and Alice stopped squealing and Alice gave me a dirty look.

"Fine," she spat at me. "Follow me."

We followed Alice back around the way I had gone the first time when I saw the yuppies dancing. She headed out on stage and I was about to stop her but I noticed they were no longer on the stage. I stepped out, a perplexed look on my face as I looked about the stage but no one was here and our instruments were in their place.

"What are you looking for Edward?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"There were people out here just a couple minutes ago, dancing on stage." I furrowed my brow as I looked out amongst the seats, still unable to see anyone.

"Edward did you take your pills this morning?" Alice raised her eyebrow at me.

"Shut the hell up Alice, I am serious." Everyone laughed, except me. "A girl and some stupid pansy ass wearing spandex was up here."

"That must have been Jasper's cousin, Bella. He lets some of the ballet dancers practice here." Alice stepped to the front of the stage, shading her eyes from the lights above as she looked out over the amphitheater.

"Figures they would be related," I muttered under my breath. I stepped over to my drum set, running my fingers over the cool metal of the cymbals. They cymbal stirred, clanking against each other lightly. I made my way behind my drums, sitting on my stool and picking my sticks up.

I twirled the sticks in my hands before beating down on them, anxious to get out my frustrations. They all turned to watch me as I pounded away my anger on the drums, every beat calming my temper. When I had finished, I looked up and everyone was looking at me. Emmett clapped, Rosalie smiled and Alice gave me a blank look.

"Show off." She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Well, let's get going guys…start practicing." She clapped her hands authoritatively and they scattered about to their instruments obediently.

Nearly three hours later, I was more than tired, sweaty and hungry as I hadn't eaten earlier today. We had just finished a song and I set my sticks down on the drum, trying to take a short break.

"Alright, so let's try another song. Maybe we can do…" Alice began and I picked them up with a sigh.

"Alice can we stop yet?" Rosalie whined as she let her guitar fall against her stomach. "I am so hungry," she said rubbing it. Alice was sitting in the audience and she stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine but hurry up. There is food in the back. Jasper has been so nice to order food for you guys," she said smiling. Oh, how nice of _Jasper_.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and they both ran backstage without another word. I wiped the sweat from my brow, set my sticks down and stood up as Alice stepped further out onto the stage.

"Oh Jasper…." I mocked as I walked towards her. She reached out, slapping me on the arm and glaring at me. She headed towards the back, turning around and stopping.

"Are you coming?" She said over her shoulder.

"In a minute," I said as I sat down at the edge of the stage, letting my legs dangle over the side.

I looked down at my feet, swinging them absentmindedly as I got lost in my thoughts. I wondered where the couple had gone so quickly. I wasn't really sure why I cared but all I knew was she was pretty. She was a real bitch as far as I could tell and from my experience the bitchy ones are the best in bed. I bet I could get her to…

"So, you are the drummer," I heard a voice call out from the audience, interrupting my thoughts. I raised my eyes to look out over the seats but I saw no one so I squinted and shielded my eyes from the bright lights above. That was when I saw her, she was sitting in the back row in the corner of the auditorium where the light barely reached. I dropped my hand as I continued to squint out across the seats.

"And you are a dancer," I said stating the obvious.

"You are….good." She got to her feet and walked slowly along the back wall as she spoke. She was complimenting me…how nice of her.

"Likewise," I said as I got to my feet. That was the truth, she was good.

"I had always wanted to be musically inclined but I guess it wasn't meant to be." She turned now down the aisle and continued to slowly approach me. I squinted to see her but I still couldn't get a clear picture of her, just her silhouette.

"Not everyone can be great at everything," I said rudely. Except her, I am sure she was good at a lot of things, one being a bitch.

"Not everyone can be great at something," she countered. "I don't usually listen to…_your _type of music." That was a big shocker.

"That doesn't really come as a surprise," I said chuckling.

"Oh? You think you know me, _Edward_?" I gritted my teeth at the way she said my name, so arrogant and full of disdain.

"I don't think I know you," I said stepping further back on the stage, trying to get a better look at her as she kept making her way down the long aisle.

"Well then why does it not surprise you that I don't listen to your music? Let me guess, you have me all figured out in the big head of your's. I am a snobby rich bitch who listens to nothing but classical music all day long. Am I right?" She said as she stopped dead in front of the stage.

"Not exactly but you aren't too far off." I shifted nervously. I hated being caught but fuck her, I wasn't about to lie to make her feel better.

"I thought so," she said as she started again, this time making her way to the stairs on the side of the stage. I could see her better now, her dark hair had been let down and it flowed behind her in beautiful dark waves, framing her heart-shaped face.

"Of course you would think that because you are ignorant." She laughed at her own words but I furrowed my brow in anger as I watched her step up the stairs slowly onto the stage, her shoes clicking against the hardwood floors, until she was only a couple of feet from me.

I noticed she had changed her clothes and she was wearing a short black layered skirt, a red scoop neck shirt with a lace collar that revealed a slight view of cleavage, red heels and tons of glittering jewelry which I could only assume was expensive.

"Well three out of four isn't bad," I smirked. "I mean look at what you are wearing," I said lifting my hand and motioning to her clothes. "You scream rich without even opening your mouth." I let my hand fall back down to my side, slapping against my leg.

"And your's? It screams…" she stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts, " I am trying way too hard to be different, look at me, look at me!" She raised her eyebrows as she folder her arms underneath her chest.

"You don't know the first fucking thing about me," I said, my temper flaring.

"Exactly my point. You are ignorant."

"You just think you are better than everyone else because mommy and daddy have money," I retorted.

"In your own words, you don't know the first thing about me so don't assume you do."

We stood in the middle of the stage, glaring back at each other, both wanting to tear each other's eyes out. She was the most infuriating person I had ever met. She was a stuck up bitch and you could tell by the way she treated people, the way she carried herself around this place like she owned it.

"I know people like you," I said shaking my head. "Your kind thinks less of the rest of us. Because I have tattoos and play in a rock band, I am below you. I've got news for you princess, you aren't any better than I am and I probably make more money than your parents." I turned my back to her, smirking to myself. Take that you bitch.

"Princess? I worked damn hard to get where I am today with little help from my parents. My mother works at sporting good store and my father is police chief of a small town back in Washington so I am very sure you make more money than they do. There, now you are slightly more educated than you were five seconds ago."

I stood with my back to her, unsure of whether or not I should turn around. Was she lying to me just to win the argument or was she serious? I couldn't be too sure but I wouldn't put it past her to lie.

"If you are only saying that to win the argument, fine, I give up. You win." I said turning to her, her face more serious than I had expected.

"I'm not telling you anything to win an argument, I don't need to lie to win. Besides, I know where you are from and talk about rich kids…" she said laughing to herself.

"How do you know where I am from?" I said stepping towards her.

"I know who you are." A small grin crept up at the corners of her mouth. "Edward Anthony Cullen, born and raised in San Diego, California." My mouth fell open and I stared at her in disbelief. How the hell did she know all of this about me.

"How did…?" I stuttered.

"I told you, you were ignorant. I watch television and read things, you know. It would be damn near impossible for me not to know who you are." She snuffed. The look on her face was one of complete satisfaction.

"You know who we are? I mean, you have heard our music?" I said in complete shock.

"Paper Hearts. I know your band." I was in utter shock and I felt my face flush over with embarrassment. I had completely been wrong about her.

"Edward are you com…..ing…"Alice had just appeared at the side stage, a bewildered look on her face as she looked back and forth between us.

"Yeah, sorry Alice. I just got…caught up." I said throwing her a look.

"Don't you always…" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I am Bella Swan, Jasper's cousin."

"I am Alice Brandon," Alice smiled at her. "Jasper told me a little about you."

"I hope all good things," Bella smirked.

"Of course, nothing but good."

"Well Edward, it was a pleasure talking to you," Bella said as she turned and made her way back down the stairs. "Nice to meet you Alice, Edward. Maybe we will run into each other again."

I watched her as she walked back up the aisle, pushing through the double doors and disappearing from sight. I smiled to myself; she was definitely nothing like I thought she was and I was surprised and yet flattered. She knew who I was and where I was from. I had passed her off as a yuppie and yet she listened to my music.

"Playing nice with others, I hope," Alice snickered.

"I always do," I turned to her, following behind her as we made our way backstage.

"Edward…" Alice turned around and growled at me.

"What?" I said innocently as I smirked at her.

"You leave that one alone. I am serious, no funny business. We need to keep a good relationship with the owners. We may need to use this place again and if you go and screw the boss' cousin, they will definitely not let us back here." She poked my chest hard as she spoke.

"God Alice, I have no intentions on doing anything like that." I shook my head. The thought had crossed my mind. I wouldn't mind just knocking her ego down a notch and making her submissive to me. I would show her who was better. Women couldn't resist my charm and so what if she was Jasper's cousin, he didn't need to know. Alice was only upset because she had a thing for him.

"Good, I don't need you ruining this for the band because you have some sick fascination with screwing anything with tits," she sighed and turned back around, me following behind her with a huge grin on my face.

-------

I was surprised by the amount of people that were now flooding into the auditorium. It was fairly large but by the looks of the crowd, this place was going to be packed in a matter of minutes. I shifted my weight nervously back and forth between my feet, trying to calm myself. I didn't usually get nervous before a show but tonight was different, tonight I knew she was going to be in the crowd.

Emmett and Rose were running late as usual and I began to pass the side stage, waiting for them to show up at any moment. I bet they were screwing again. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I continued to pace back and forth. I heard voice approaching and Alice and Jasper appeared around the corner, Alice smiling widely, staring up at Jasper. I ran my hands through my hair nervously as Alice stopped in front of me, glaring up at my hair.

"I know Alice, I will get a hair cut later," I snapped. She said nothing, just smiled and continued look back at Jasper.

"It looks like a full house," Jasper said pushing his hands into his pockets and looking out into the audience. He looked at me and smiled but I turned back around and continued to pace.

"We always have a full house," I said arrogantly and he smiled.

"Bella tells me you two met briefly today," he smirked. Alice turned to me, glaring and I remembered the warning she gave me earlier today.

"Yes, I guess we did."

"She told me you are quite the drummer." I stopped abruptly in front of him and raised my eyebrow.

"She is quite the dancer," I confessed.

"She is a wonderful dancer," he added. "Did she tell you she dances at Juilliard?"

"No, she didn't tell me that but I could figure as much."

"What do you mean?" he asked smiling.

"Well, you guys look like you can really afford the most expensive schools." Jasper chuckled and waved his hand back and forth.

"I think you have us wrong there Edward. Bella and I come from a small town in Washington. We moved here to New York a couple years ago when our grandfather died. He had some investments that grew and we received some inheritance money. It wasn't much but it did what we needed it to do. Bella took her money and spent it at Juilliard and I invested in the stock market. I work just like everyone else."

"You don't own this place?" I was confused. I thought he was the owner. He laughed again which was starting to annoy me, why was everything funny to him?

"No, I do not but I wish I did. I run it for the owner. He is a busy man that works down on Wallstreet which is actually where I met him. He gave me a job working here and it has worked out wonderfully for the both of us."

Emmett ran round the corner, Rosalie in tow, and stopped in front of us, both panting heavily. Rose fluffed her hair, which was purple today and straightened her matching tutu. Alice looked at her and sighed, apparently disapproving of her outfit once again.

Emmett grabbed one of the water bottles Alice was holding and chugged it quickly while Rose fidgeted with her outfit in the corner, looking at her reflection in a small mirror that hung on the wall behind us. She had sex hair, how funny. I looked at Emmett and he winked and I knew my assumptions were correct.

"Alright let's do this," Rosalie said as she turned around and smiled at us. She skipped out onto stage, Emmett following close behind her, both cheering loudly. The crowd roared to life and I nodded to Jasper, who gave me the thumbs up sign as I jogged onto stage right behind them, nervous as hell. She was here and I could feel it.

I looked out into the audience, waving and hollering as I skimmed the thousands of heads that bobbed in the crowd. I couldn't figure out why I was so intrigued by her, but it was starting to bother me the more I thought about it.

I headed to the back of the stage and took my usual seat behind the drums, feeling completely at ease. I picked up my sticks and waited for Rosalie and Emmett to get situated before I started to count out the song. I watched them as they pulled their instruments on, both turning to look at me then back at each other, grinning wildly.

I counted out the beats on the drums, starting the song off, the other two joining in soon after. I closed my eyes as I pounded away on my drums, getting lost in the beat and Rosalie's beautiful voice. I didn't care where she was or if she was watching, all I cared about right now was playing my drums.

We played song after song, and I still didn't see her and by the end of the third song I had forgotten all about her being in the audience. I played the rest of the concert stress free and having one of the best times that I had had on stage in a long time.

After the last song, we made our way to the side stage where Jasper and Alice were waiting, both clapping loudly as we ran past them and taking a seat on an old red velvet couch that I assumed they used for plays. I wiped the sweat from my brow and smiled up at Alice as she stood over me.

"Edward that was one of the best shows I have ever seen you play." She plopped down next to me and rested her hand on my knee.

"Really?" I beamed at her compliment.

"I think I agree with Alice," Jasper said as she stepped towards me. "I have never seen someone play the drums like that. Have you ever taken any lessons?" I laughed at his question.

"Hell no, I really don't think my type of music requires music lessons." Jasper smiled and nodded politely as I got up and started talking to Emmett.

We were standing in a circle, Rose, Emmett and I, talking about the crowd and the new song we had played when I saw her. She came around the corner, her dark hair covering her chest as she turned to Jasper, her every movement graceful. She had changed from earlier, wearing a pair of ratty old jeans, a plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places and a pair of old tennis shoes. She looked absolutely normal, except for the fact she moved better than most girls.

I stared at her a moment, completely unaware of the fact I was doing so when she turned and we locked eyes. I looked away nervously, engaging myself back into the conversation Emmett and Rosalie were having about the show. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying and I occasionally stole a glance at her but she had already turned around.

I watched her as she pushed her hair back and it bounced as it fell down her back in a beautiful cascade of dark curls. Her slender neck was now exposed and I could see her perfect porcelain skin, her rosy cheeks and her deep pink lips. I stared at her mouth as she spoke and I felt a tightness in my groin as I thought of the many things she could do with that perfect mouth. I grinned to myself as I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she spoke to Alice and Jasper.

I followed Emmett and Rosalie to the dressing rooms backstage, finding mine and pushing the door open. I was hot and sweaty and I immediately went for my duffel bag that was lying on the floor next to the dressing table. I picked it up from the floor, setting it on the table and rummaging through it for another shirt. I pulled my shirt up and over my head, tossing it down into the chair beside me when I heard something behind me.

I turned around quickly, my shirt in my hand, and saw Bella standing at the door, her eyes wide with shock. I furrowed my brow, confused at what she was looking at and then I realized she was gawking at my bare chest. I looked down at my chest that was glistening slightly with sweat. I flexed my pecs and grinned up at her. She immediately turned her head, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So do you make it a habit to walk in on people when they are changing?" I teased.

"I am sorry, I didn't know," she said as she stepped back through the doorway, her head still turned away in embarrassment.

"It's fine, it's not a big deal," I said as picked up a towel from the table and dried my chest. I pulled the clean shirt down over my chest.

"All better," I joked and she turned back to face me. "I wonder what your boyfriend, Michael would think about that." I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She put her hands on her hips, pushing her right leg out slightly in front of her body.

"So, what can I do for you?" I said leaning back and sitting on the edge of the dressing table.

"I just came to tell you guys what a good job you did," she said seriously.

"How gracious of you…Princess," I smirked.

"Back to that again, huh? I won't explain myself to you, I owe you no explanation," she said firmly.

"I didn't say you owed me an explanation; Jasper already cleared things up. I do think you owe me a drink for earlier though."

"Excuse me?" She looked surprised and then she stood up straight, nervously looking down the hall.

"You heard me, you owe me a drink." She laughed and shook her head.

"You must be delusional. Why do I owe you a drink?"

"You got two free shows tonight." I winked at her as I got back to my feet and her cheeks blushed pink again.

"I told you I didn't mean to."

"So…how about that drink?"

"Mr. Cullen, I do have a boyfriend and I do believe it would be completely inappropriate to have a drink with you." Why did she always talk so formally?

"You can't have friends that you have drinks with?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, of course I can but…"

"Well then there shouldn't be a problem, right?" She darted her eyes around the room nervously, trying to find an excuse but apparently one escaped her.

"I don't think so. Thank you for the invitation." I glared at her before turning back around to look at myself in the mirror.

"You played great tonight, Edward," she nearly whispered. "Good luck with your future endeavors." She said this time more loudly, and with that she was gone. I slammed my hand down hard on the table, frustrated that she had rejected me.

I sat down in the chair, staring at myself in the mirror, looking over my overgrown hair, my scruffy face and the dark circles under my eyes. It was no wonder she hadn't wanted to get drinks with me, I looked like shit. Even if I did look like shit I was Edward Cullen, drummer of Paper Hearts, no one said no to me, not even Bella.

I would get her to change her mind about the drinks. I smirked at my own thoughts, as I tried to come up with a plan, a plan to get the goodie two shoes to come to the dark side. The innocent little yuppie would soon be doing things that would disgust her mother but all I needed was a little time and I knew just how to get it.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo you know the drill, give me tons and tons of reviews :) I need them......I live for them. LOL


	3. Indecent Exposure

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. Have fun with this.**

**Chapter 3**

I paced back and forth in front of the building for what seemed like hours. Where could she be for so long? The woman at the desk said she should be back by five. I looked down at my watch in irritation; it was now six fifteen. I was about to give up when I heard footsteps approaching, the loud clicking of heels bouncing off the marble walls of the twenty story building.

I looked up quickly in the direction of the sound and that was when I saw her. Bella was walking towards me; her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun on her head, her face emotionless and focused on the ground. I looked her up and down, drinking in her tall form.

She strolled gracefully towards me, her hands hidden deep in the pockets of her silvery jacket that was synched tightly around her small waist. My eyes wandered down her firm muscular legs that were covered by a pair of dark gray dress slacks followed by a pair of opened toed gold heels.

I admired her exquisiteness, my mouth gaping open as I gazed at her. She walked towards me slowly like something out of a movie. She didn't notice me at first, her eyes looking glazed over as she stared off at something inside the building. She nearly ran into as I stood in front of the huge glass door waiting for her.

"I am sorry," Her voice crisp like a fresh green apple, her eyes scanning the floor for something invisible.

"Bella," I said roughly and her eyes darted up to my face hurriedly. A look of surprise flashed across her face, then irritation. I smiled back at her, which seemed to irritate her even more.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded rather rudely.

"Well can't a nice guy come to offer to buy dinner for a lady?" I said with my famous crooked grin.

"Without a doubt a nice guy can come to offer to buy dinner for a lady. However, you are not a nice guy therefore you can not offer to buy me dinner. Besides I am taken." She stepped around me and grabbed the brass handle on the large glass doors. I snatched the handle, enveloping her hand with mine, stopping the door in mid-swing and stared back at her. She pulled her hand away quickly as if I had burned her and I let the door closed once again.

"Are you really going to judge me before you even have a chance to get to know me?' I pouted my bottom lip dramatically.

"Oh please Edward, don't be so juvenile. That may work on your groupies who think you are God's gift to women, but I have at least half a brain and half an ounce of respect for myself to not fall for your games." She grabbed the door, pulling it towards her but I stopped the door again and this time she looked away, her lips pursed in irritation.

"You are always so serious all the time. Don't you ever smile?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"What?" She said turning back to me quickly, apparently startled by my question. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I smile. I just don't have a reason to smile when I am around you."

"Ouch. That is a bit harsh, don't you think? You haven't even given me a chance. Don't I deserve a chance?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"No. If you don't mind, I have to go up to my room. I have practicing to do." She pulled harder on the door and I let my hand drop as she pushed past a gust of warm air floating out into the cold streets of the city.

I watched her through the glass as she walked elegantly towards the elevator, stopping in front of it and waited until the doors opened. She never once turned back around to look at me even though I had hoped I broke down something in her.

She stepped onto the elevator, turned to face me and looked down, her eyes never meeting mine before the doors closed on her, leaving me standing in the cold. Alone. Like a douche bag.

I sighed in defeat as I shoved my hands into my pockets, sulking away slowly and back to the hotel room for the night. Hardly had I ever been I turned down. This was a rather depressing blow to my ego and there was only one way to cure it.

------

I rolled over with a loud groan, my body hitting something warm and soft. I stopped myself from rolling any further, my eyes still shut as I let my brain warm up and think about what this could possibly be. What did I do last night? Booze? Check. Xanex? Check. Hot woman? I opened my eyes slowly to the site of a woman's naked back. Check.

I reached out and gently ran the tips of my fingers down her spine. The body flinched and a small moan followed which made me smile. She rolled over onto her back, her blonde hair falling across her face, blocking nearly all of her features except her nose.

"Good morning," a raspy voice mumbled from behind the waterfall of golden hair.

"Morning," I answered back, pushing the hair from her face as she grinned back at me sleepily.

I do not distinctly remember this girl in particular, her face unfamiliar. She was pretty enough, but nothing spectacular as she rolled over towards me. She leaned forward, trying to kiss me but I moved my head as her lips met my unshaven cheek.

"I had so much fun last night," she said grinning, running her hands down my bare chest.

"Yeah, Wish I could remember it," I mumbled as I rolled over and off the bed, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

Easiest way to deal with these situations is to nip it in the bud before she gets the impression that this was going to happen again. I hung my feet over the bed, wrapped the sheet around my waist and headed into the bathroom for a nice hot shower to wash away the heavy perfume from the blonde with the bad dye job in my bed.

After the hot shower, I gave the blonde, whose name turned out to be Theresa or Tamara or something close to it, the talk. You know the talk, the one that always ends the same way with her crying or upset, neither which are exceptionally attractive.

"So, this was fun but I really don't see it going anywhere from here," I said as I sat her down on the bed as I sat across from her in the large suede chair.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was full of confusion. I sighed. Here comes the waterworks.

"You and me, honey. I don't think this is going to work." I watched as her eyes began tearing up, a smile still on her face as she tried to fight them back. I patted her hand gently and she stared down, her gaze lingering even after I had pulled my hand away.

"Oh. Well maybe…" She began but I crushed her dreams before she could even speak them aloud.

"No honey, there is no maybe. You are a sweet and beautiful girl Tamara but you and I will never work."

"Theresa."

"Huh?"

"My name is Theresa," she said dabbing at her eyes.

"Right." I looked down at my watch; it was nearly noon. "Anyways, I have to get going. I have band rehearsal tonight." I got to my feet, heading for the door and she slowly followed suit.

After getting her out the door and down to the lobby, which was hard work all on its own since she did not seem too pleased to be leaving, I decided to go find Emmett. While Emmett was a rough and tough masculine guy, he won Rose over so quick we didn't even see it coming. I don't even think Rose saw it coming but she fell and she fell hard.

Now, how to get Bella to trust me enough to take her out? Emmett was the perfect person to ask my question to. He was good with women in ways that I just wasn't and that became apparent when I couldn't even keep Jessica around long enough. I shook my thoughts of Jessica quickly from my head and pulled my phone out to call him.

"Thank you for calling Domino's Pizza. Will this be for delivery or take out?" Emmett joked.

"Hey douche bag, what's up?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot man. Where ya been?"

"Oh, around. So listen do you think we can go grab some lunch or something and talk?"

"Yeah, Rose and I can meet you."

"No, just the two of us. Let Rose and Alice do whatever the hell girls do. Shop, get their hair done or talk about how small your dick is." I laughed loudly and he scoffed.

"Dude, I could choke you with my dick," Emmett retorted. "Don't talk shit, Ed. What's up then? Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at Lombardi's in twenty minutes." I hit the end button and headed out of the lobby in the direction of the best pizza joint in the city.

I made it to Manhattan in nearly fifteen minutes, a record for me in midday traffic. I jumped from the cab just in time to see Emmett stroll up to the large wooden door and pull it open. I noticed his ear buds shoved into his ears as I watched his head bobbing to the music.

I ran up behind him jumping on his shoulders and he spun around quickly. He looked irritated as he turned on me, pulling his ear buds from his ears, forcefully and they dangled around his neck. He pushed me and I stumbled backward, my face probably turning red as I laughed my ass off.

"You are such an asshat Edward," Emmett said straightening his black shirt and shoving his iPod into his pocket. "What's the big deal anyways? Why didn't you want me to bring Rose?"

I reached around him, grabbed the heavy door and pulled it open, grinning back at Emmett as I held the door open for him. He stood glaring back at me as I motioned for him to go first and he started in with me following fast on his heels.

"So I'm not good at this dating thing," I confessed as we took seats near the back of the small room in a small booth.

"Really? Huh, Edward that is something I didn't know about you." He rolled his eyes as he picked up the menu, flipping through the pages and scanning them quickly.

"Come on, be serious Em. How do I be….the nice guy?" I leaned forward with my elbows on the table, staring at him.

"What exactly are you asking me Edward? Are you asking me how to date?" He laughed loudly as he threw his menu down onto the table.

"I'm a nice guy right?" I said looking around the busy pizzeria. A blonde waitress headed our way and I winked at her when I recognized her but she just scowled.

"Ha. Edward who are you trying to kid? You are the opposite of nice. You are so far from a nice guy that it is not even plausible to mistake you for one. Why are you asking me this?"

"Bella said I wasn't a nice guy." I huffed as I leaned back into the booth and crossed my arms in frustration.

"And? You are not. This isn't something you aren't aware of." Emmett looked up as the waitress stopped in front of our table, pen and notepad in hand.

"Afternoon boys," the blonde said, smacking her gum. "What can I get the two of yous?"

"I'd like two slices of sausage please and a mountain dew," Emmett said sliding his menu over to her.

"Brenda," I said reading her small white name tag pinned to her chest right above her right breast, "would you say I'm a nice guy?" I said, giving her my crooked grin. She laughed loudly.

"Yous a real nice guy Eddie," she said sarcastically, continuing to smack her gum. "Sure hon. You never called me after our night together. What kind of pizza did you want?" She held her pen to her notepad impatiently and waited for my response. I sighed deeply.

"A slice of pepperoni and just give me some iced tea," I said handing over my menu to her, completely crushed.

"Mhm." She pursed her lips, grabbed the menu from me and stormed off towards the kitchen.

"That right there is why you are not a nice guy," Emmett chuckled. "You can't even remember their names or who you slept with. That's every woman's dream come true." He sat back against the red leather of the booth, stretching his arms behind his head, locking his fingers there with a smug grin on his face.

Brenda appeared again a few minutes later, this time with our drinks, sliding them roughly to us, the liquid sloshing over onto the table. She threw down a wad of napkins, huffed and walked away with out a word. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. She might still be bitter and spit on my pizza.

"Ok, so that's one person who things I'm a jackass." I debated but he laughed.

"Man, quit kidding yourself. Man up. You are a womanizer."

"Ok fine, so hypothetically let's say that I am a douche bag. How do I…not be one?" I looked down at the table and waited for the answer.

"For starters you might want to stop screwing random women every night. That might help. What's the reason for the sudden desire to change?" I looked up at Emmett from underneath my lashes.

"I want Bella. She won't go out with me because she thinks I am not a nice guy."

"Bella? That hot brunette from the last gig? Dude, she is way out of your league. That girl has brains. That's a whole other ballgame. You can't do the same things with her. She's different. I thought Alice mentioned something about her having a boyfriend."

"She does have a boyfriend. Some blonde yuppie who prances around in tights."

"What's the deal with her? I haven't seen you like this since…."

"Don't you dare say her name," I said glaring over my glass of tea as I sipped it through a straw. "This is a challenge and you know how much I like challenged."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Ok, so you want to get her to date you or sleep with you because I won't help you mind fuck this girl. No way," he said waving his hands erratically.

"Just tell me how to get her to go out with me," I begged, trying to conceal the fact I was having him help me do exactly that.

"Ok, here is what you do. You have to….be someone other than yourself."

"Instead of bring a useless prick why don't you give me some advice I can use, huh? How about that?" I said frustrated. He laughed loudly and lifted his glass to sip his soda.

"Alright, I'll give you some advice but this is going to cost you," He said, a smug grin on his face. I knew that smile meant trouble but I was willing to put my money where my mouth is.

The night was cool, the wind sweeping through the streets, whistling as it passed. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, cutting off the chill as I pushed my hands deep into my pockets. I refused to give up while I was still here in New York and I only had a matter of days to try to convince her I was a nice guy.

Hell, I think I only had a matter of days to make myself a nice guy. I had been one before I think…I shook my head as I thought of her again, not wanting to even think her name. But that time seemed so long ago now I wasn't sure if I could be that way again.

"Time have changed and times are strange, here I come but I ain't the same….Mama I'm coming home." My cell phone blared in my pocket and I pulled it out, staring at the screen knowing exactly who it was. It was my mother. I sighed heavily, reluctant to answer because I knew how the conversation was going to go. It always went the same way and I was not in the mood to hear it tonight. But I answered anyways.

"Hi Mom," I said dully.

"Honey, where have you been? Your father and I have been trying to get a hold of you for days now." Her voice was full of concern.

"Mom, I have been busy, you know this."

"I know, dear but I worry about you," Esme said with a sigh.

"I am twenty-four years old Mom. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Your therapist says you haven't called her in nearly a month. What about your medication, Edward? You can't just stop taking them or seeing Dr. Whitesbridge."

"Look Mom, I've got to go. I'll call you and Dad later when I have time," I said in a harsh tone, harsher than I intended. She sighed loudly.

"Alright, Edward. We love you. Please call us when…." I lost the last of her words as I pulled the phone away and hit the end button.

I hadn't gone to see or even call Dr. Whitesbridge, she was correct but I had no reason to. I was fine. I hadn't had a dream in over a month so there really was no reason for the visits. I fixed the problem myself. Poof, problem solved.

I continued down the cold streets alone towards Bella's building, hoping she would be there. I grabbed the brass handle of the heavy glass door and headed into the warm, heavy-lighted lobby. A young woman stood behind the desk, her attention focused on something lying in front of her.

I approached slowly and she looked up, startled at my presence and I grinned widely at her. She smiled sweetly back, pushing aside whatever it was she had been looking at before I walked in and leaned forward across the desk.

"What can I do for you?" She spoke softly, almost seductively as if there was a hidden meaning in her question.

"Well I was wondering if Ms. Swan was in." Her smile faded as she pushed back from the desk and sat up straight.

"Ms. Swan is out right now with Mr. Newton." She gave me a smug look as she folded her hands in front of her. "I can leave a message if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary," I said pushing back from the desk, straightening myself.

"Aren't you the drummer from Paper Hearts?" She cocked her head to the side. She was flirting with me. How flattering.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Do you think I could get your autograph?" She smiled sweetly at me. How could I pass that up? She was attractive, I bet I could…No, remember what Emmett said. I felt a draft from behind me as I reached down to sign my name on a paper she had slipped in front of me.

"Who should I make it out to?" I said picking up the ballpoint pen she slid my way.

"Hi Amber," I heard a quiet dejected voice behind me. I spun around on my heels to see Bella standing behind me.

She straightened up, probably to seem taller but even her brown leather boots couldn't help her. My eyes traced up her dark jeans, tight against her legs, up to her crisp white button down shirt which showed enough cleavage to make my eyes linger a little longer than necessary.

She pulled the left side of her jacket further around her, blocking my view as my eyes darted quickly to her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked like she was out of breath. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, her nose red. She sniffled quietly.

"Edward," she sighed deeply, "what are you doing here?"

"Nice to se you again," I said with a smirk. She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut suddenly.

"Here to ask for another date?" She inquired as she clutched her oversized brown leather purse underneath her arm. Just then the glass doors burst open, a gust of cool wind blowing into the warm lobby. I looked up to see Mike Newton standing in the doorway, holding the large door open.

"Bella," he called to her as she turned around, an irritated look on his face.

"I would gladly accept your invitation for dinner," she said as she whirled back around, ignoring him and looking up at me.

"I…uh, really?" I stammered in my confusion.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed my arm, "where are you taking me?" She turned to face Mike who was standing ten feet away, watching wide-eyed before looking back up into my face.

"Well, I don't know. Where would you like to go? I know this great Mexican restaurant called Rosa Mexicano that is near here." A smile appeared on her face, her blood shot eyes locked on mine.

"Bella," Mike called again and her head shot in his direction.

"I am sorry Mike, did you need something? I thought I had made it perfectly clear to you ten minutes ago that we are through."

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain. Let me explain Bella, please," he said stepping towards us but she grasped my arm tighter.

"There is no need to explain. I have a full understanding of the entire situation. If you don't mind, Edward here is going to take me to dinner." She pulled my arm as she took off towards the door, shoving past Mike. She yanked open the doors and we stepped out into the night air, my confusion still prominent.

We walked for a block before she let go of my arm and turned to me. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue and mirror, dabbing her eyes gently. I stared back at her in utter confusion as she wiped her nose with the back of her tissue.

"Dinner won't be necessary," she said coolly, never looking at me.

"What? I thought you said that…"

"I was just saying that to piss Mike off. My feelings about you still have not changed. I still think you are a highly vile person who is only interested in a handful of equally vile things."

"Come on Bella, what is it going to take for you to just give me one chance? If you still think I am a vile," I put my hands up and motioned that it was in quotes," human being after dinner then you never have to see or speak to me again." She sighed heavily as she looked up into my eyes.

"You promise ? See or speak to you _ever _again?" She said putting her mirror back into her bag.

"Yes, I promise, never, ever again. Cross my heart," I said motioning an x over my heart. A smile played at the corner of her mouth and she shook her head.

"Come on then," she said as she stepped off ahead of me in the direction of the restaurant.

"I've never been here before," she said more to herself than to me as she slid over into the booth, looking around the restaurant.

"I come here almost every time I am in the city," I said as the hostess handed us our menus and walked off.

"Hmm," she said thoughtlessly as she looked over the menu.

"You should try the salsa here. It is the best salsa in the city," I said placing my menu at the edge of the table. I smiled at her but she completely ignored me. We sat in silence for a couple more minutes until the waiter came to the table to take our order.

"I would like the number ten combination plate please and a Long Island." I folded my hands in front of me as I turned to look at her.

"Taco salad please, no sour cream, guacamole or salsa. Easy on the beans. Grilled chicken and a water with two lemons." She handed her menu to the waiter as I stared at her in disbelief. God. she was so high maintenance.

She looked down at her nails, inspecting them as we sat in awkward silence again. I wanted so badly to tell her off but I remembered what Emmett had told me. I exhaled in frustration, listening to the Latin music that filled the restaurant. The restaurant was packed full of people, all of them talking and laughing; all of them except for us.

The dinners came and still she made no attempt to make conversation. My frustration was growing and I decided the only way conversation was going to happen was if I threw Emmett's rules out the window.

"So why is it you think you are too good to talk to me," I said throwing my fork down on my plate with a loud clank. She looked up, startled and gently rested her fork down onto her plate. She dabbed softly at her lips before bringing it back down into her lap and looking at me seriously.

"Why is it that you think that you can treat people the way you do?"

"Why do you constantly answer my questions with more questions? That's….well that's infuriating." I felt my face flushing over in anger.

"Then you understand my frustration with you and your never ending questions to take me out."

"You are here, aren't you?" I threw her a smug grin.

"That's because you caught me at precisely the right moment, otherwise my answer would remain the same." She picked up her glass of water and sipped the straw daintily.

"So…what moment was that Ms. Swan?" I gazed over the table at her as her eyes widened. She looked trapped, like a mouse caught in a corner by a cat.

"Well…I," her eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Hm?" I pushed her to continue you.

"Are you always so intrusive?" She pursed her lips together and turned back towards me.

"Only when I am used to piss off boyfriends." I answered arrogantly. She bit her lip nervously as her eyes scanned my face.

"Fine. If you must know, I caught him doing something that is….well," she laughed nervously, "it's rather inappropriate." She dropped her eyes to her lap suddenly becoming serious, staring down at her hands.

"I hate to say it, Bella but I have a feeling you think a lot of things are inappropriate," I said, amused. She looked up at me, her mouth in a straight line as she glared at me and for a moment I thought she was going to yell at me until a small smile curled up at the corners of her mouth.

"There are reasons for that and well, it's not really so much inappropriate as it is unethical. Basically I went to studio to meet him for dinner and I walked in on Mike and one of the girls he tutors and well…you get the idea." She stopped and smiled sarcastically.

"Feeling up on the students, huh?" I joked. She shook her head and smiled.

"More like his tongue down her throat. Needless to say that is over."

"I am sorry he treated you like that," I said leaning across the table and oddly enough, I really was sorry.

Bella examined my face thoroughly, her face emotionless before she leaned across the table as well, our hands nearly touching. I could smell her perfume, it was sweet and flowery, like tangerines and freesia. I looked into her eyes and noticed golden flecks sprinkled around her irises. She was stunning.

"Thank you," she said softly before she pulled back and picked up her fork and once again the silence ensued.

I finished my meal, setting my fork down on my plate quietly and pushing it towards the edge of the table. I lifted my drink to my lips, my eyes focused on her while she ate slowly, like a bird.

"So what made you want to do ballet?" I set my drink down in front of me and folded my hands on the table.

"My mother." She pushed a forkful of lettuce into her mouth and chewed slowly. I waited. "My mother used to take me to ballets in Washington, whenever she could afford it. It was her dream to be a ballerina but she didn't have the ankles for it. She signed me up for classes which at first I blew off but the more I went the more I decided I liked it. Especially when my mother watched me. She paid so much attention to me when I danced. She said I looked like an angel."

I watched her talk, her eyes tearing up as she spoke about her mother. I could see how Bella's mother would call her an angel. She did look like one when she danced. It was like watching an angel glide around heaven.

"Why did you join a band?" She said loudly which pulled me from my thoughts.

"It was something to do. Rose, Emmett and I just started doing it for fun, really. Hanging out in the garage, messing around. It was just a hobby we did after school until we realized we were good and started booking gigs."

"What about Alice?" She said pushing her half-eaten plate to the side.

"Um, Alice joined us in college. She doesn't have any musical ability but she is great at bossing people around. Manager seemed to suit her well. She got us this far. She's my best friend." I smiled at her and a small smile played on her lips.

"So you went to college? What was your study?" She leaned her cheek in her hand and watched me as I spoke.

"Psychology," I said taking a sip of my drink, an arrogant smile across my face. She smirked at me and stifled a laugh.

"Psychology? That is…interesting. It might explain a lot," She pushed around the straw wrapper that lie in front of her.

"Explain what?" I leaned forward across the table.

"It might explain why you are so manipulative all the time." I sighed as I looked down at the wrapper as she balled it in between her thumb and index finger.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I blurted out, my eyes fixed on the wrapper.

"I don't hate you. Well, I wouldn't call it hate really, more like strong disgust." I frowned in disappointment.

"Well, then why do you have such strong disgust for me?"

"Well, Edward, to be frank, it's the vibe you give off. You are very charming and…"

"You think I am charming?" I interrupted.

"Please, you know you are charming. You are charming and manipulative and the façade you hide behind is just so transparent. There is much more to you than you let on."

"Is that so?" I said arrogantly. She knew nothing about me.

"Let me guess, you either are currently or were in therapy. You don't learn these mind games on your own. Perhaps it's why you decided to pick up Psychology as your major, who knows really. There is a side to you that not many see."

"Sounds like you know a little more about psychology than I anticipated. Possibly you in fact have been in a therapy session a time or two, no?" I cocked my head to the side, my smugness shining through.

"You certainly are an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" I said nothing, just continued to smile back at her. She scoffed before turning her head, a smile crossing her lips for a slight moment.

We exited the restaurant together, my hands deep in my pockets and my head down. She wrapped her brown leather jacket around her small frame, snuggling down into the warm soft fleece that lined the jacket.

We walked slowly down the sidewalk in the direction of her building in silence, the only noise coming from the cabs honking loudly in the street as they pushed their way towards their destinations and the loud clacking of her boots as they hit the cement.

We drew near to the large marble building where she resided and we stopped in front of the glass doors. I rocked back and forth on my heels as she turned to face me, a small smile curling up at the corners of her mouth.

"I had a nice dinner," I said thoughtfully as I shrugged my shoulders, a chill running down my spine.

"Yes, thank you for dinner and the conversation. I had expected…much less."

"Harsh Ms. Swan but I like your frankness. It's rather attractive."

"I wish I could say the same about you Mr. Cullen but you are anything but honest."

"Maybe you have to earn the honesty. Can I see you again?" I said, trying to keep the sudden hopefulness out of my voice but I think she saw through that as well.

"I am sure we will meet again Edward. Someday." She smirked as she pulled open the heavy glass doors. The warm air from the lobby rustled her dark hair around her shoulders as she stepped inside. A small hint of her perfume enveloping me into a sweet trance that left me standing staring after her, dumbfounded.

I remembered her swollen eyes and pink cheeks from earlier and I suddenly felt bad about what Mike did. I wanted more than anything to just hold her and tell her everything would be ok, wiping away her tears and her pain. My sudden desire to coddle her made me nervous. It had been so long since I had ever just held a woman without sleeping with her or even had the desire to do it.

I wasn't sure what happened over dinner but things had certainly changed, for me at least. She was much different than I had expected. She was smart, independent and had no need for me whatsoever. It was absolutely intoxicating and a change of pace from my routine of drugs, alcohol and women.

I shuddered as a cold wind swept through the streets, rustling the leaves and garbage that littered them. I watched Bella as she stepped inside the elevator, the doors closing behind her as she made her way towards her apartment. I wondered if she would think about me when she was alone.

I would be leaving New York in a couple of days but I would come back and I would find her yet again. She gave me a small glimpse into her past and her present and I had given her a little of myself, too. I hoped that it was enough to entice her on another dinner with me. She had more to her than her beautiful exterior, something that drew me in, something that was so fascinating I wasn't sure I would be able to just walk away. Bella Swan was an enigma, an absolutely enticing enigma that was now my new addiction.

I stepped off the curb and into the street just as a cab drove into view. I flagged it down and I hopped inside the warm car. I turned and watched the building until we turned the corner, thinking about the next time we would meet. We will see each other again Bella, I thought to myself, I promise.

**A/N:Well hope it was everthing you dreamed of and more. LOL. Review lots because it warms my heart. :P**


	4. Drunkenness is just voluntary madness

**A/N: For some Odd reason I really really love this Edward. I have an obsession with him. It's bad, I know but I love it. Sorry about the wait but school is a bitch and takes up the majority of my time. I don't own any of the characters, no infringement intended. Blah blah blah. You get it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The air reeked of bleach and disinfectant. I squeezed my eyes shut at the massive ache that ran the whole length of my body. The pain made me wince back. I was afraid to open my eyes and assess the damage. Considering the car had wrapped tightly around a large oak tree, it was safe to say the car was a total loss.

I attempted to clear my head and concentrate as I moved along a corridor of what I assumed was a hospital. I based my assumption on the familiar smell that lingered all around me I was used to that smell. It was a smell of sterility and death mixed and tied up with a red bow. I knew it well as my father was a surgeon. He was not just any surgeon, but a world-renowned surgeon. Carlisle Cullen, World Renowned Surgeon.

I shook my head slightly and a sharp pain struck right between my eyes and continued onto the top of my head. I groaned in agony and I suddenly heard voices but I could not make out the words. They spoke, but the words just came out muffled. I ground my teeth in frustration as I tried to hear them but it didn't help. I reluctantly opened my eyes, afraid of what disfigurement I might see.

I squinted at the blue glow from the fluorescent lights as they rushed passed me as I was pushed further down the corridor. Looking around I noticed that I was right. I was in a hospital. I inhaled deeply, the stale, pungent air entering my lungs. The air penetrated my lungs and I coughed immediately. A loud pop sounded in my ears and with a rush, the familiar sound of an ER enveloped me. Perhaps it was better I had not been able to hear.

"Keep his head stable," I heard someone shout from behind me. I looked up and noticed someone standing behind me, a blue mask covering their face as they pushed me into a room.

"His leg, put pressure on his leg!" The same person shouted and another figure grabbed my leg but all I could feel was intense pain. My anxiety grew as I searched the hall for my parents but coming back with nothing.

"Mom. Dad." I mumbled anxiously. Where were they?

"They are on their way, Edward," a soft voice beside me said. I noticed by the voice that it was one of my father's colleagues, Dr. Streeter. I knew her well. I turned and saw her masked face as she patted my arm gently as she ran beside the bed as we raced towards black swinging doors.

The heavy doors burst open at my feet as we entered into the room. The room suddenly filled with blue figures in masks, and surrounded me quickly carrying bandages, scissors, and silver bowls. I watched closely as one doctor cut my shirt straight up from the hem to my chin and then did the same with my pants. They dabbed at my legs with thin blue towels, tossing them into a trashcan. A wave of nausea overcame me as I saw one throw a blood soaked towel into the trashcan. My eyes flickered as I fought to stay awake but everything went dark and silent.

I jerked upright suddenly in bed, my eyes wide open. My heart beat erratically in my chest, my breath uneven as I glanced around the darkness. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to adjust them to the darkness, expecting to see a hospital room but I was relieved to find that I was in a hotel room. My breathing became more normal as my anxiety dissipated slowly. I felt sweat along my brow as I ran my forearm over my forehead.

The dreams seemed to be coming back quicker. This time it had only been a month and a half. Not even the alcohol could keep the dreams at bay for long. I pulled the damp sheets from my legs and shimmied towards the edge of the bed, turning the side lamp on. I sat on the edge of the bed, my boxers sticking to my damp legs and looked around the room.

The dimly lit room was a mess, the floor littered with clothes and beer bottles. I slowly got to my feet and sifted through the mess. I found a wrinkled black t-shirt and slipped it over my head before I started rummaging again, this time for something to drink. I picked up the empty bottles on by one, tossing them aside once I found them empty. They crashed to the floor with loud clanks as I hurried my pace.

My heart began to race as I anxiously searched for something to drink but coming up empty handed. I tossed the bottles harder and harder as my anger grew. I could not have drunk everything. Well, I guess I could have but I needed something now. I looked around the room and noticed a black plastic bag sitting in the chair near the window. My mouth watered with anticipation as I raced towards the chair and picked the bag up quickly.

The bag was heavy, which made me smile, and I pulled the bag off to reveal a half-full bottle of single malt whiskey. I shook the bottle in excitement, the honey colored liquid sloshing along the sides of the bottle in the most satisfying way. I hurriedly unscrewed the cap and brought the rim to my lips, only pausing to take in a deep breath of the delicious substance. I pushed the bottle to my lips and titled my head back, letting the warm liquid fill my mouth and slowly slide down my throat. The burn that followed was satisfying and I smiled sweetly as I collapsed into the empty chair. The alcohol immediately made me feel warming, happier as I sat in the chair and stared towards the wall.

I do not know how long I was sitting there but before long, I was thinking about the dream again. It was always the same dream every night. I closed my eyes as I remembered that night nearly ten years ago, the worst night of my life. I quickly swigged the last of the whiskey and I stared at the now empty bottle. I wished the memories would just go away.

Suddenly I thought of Bella. I bit my lip as I remembered the way she looked the last time I saw her as I left her in the elevator. She was beautiful and perfect and I…I was an alcoholic addicted to prescription medications. Not to mention manipulative and a womanizer. I did not stand a chance and maybe she was right about me.

I gripped the bottle tightly in my hand until it turned a funny shade of white. I dropped the bottle and looked towards the wall opposite me. The cold glass suddenly felt heavy in my hand as I lifted it over my head clumsily and threw it with all the strength I could muster. It hit the wall with a loud crack as the bottle smashed into pieces onto the floor

A loud knock suddenly came from the door and I yelled to enter. The doorknob shook for a second before the door burst open with a flash of light. A large shadow stood in the doorway, the bright light from the hall spilling into the room from behind it. I shaded my eyes from the bright light when I heard a loud huff along with the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Edward, man, what in the hell are you doing?" Emmett's voice sounded as he came further into the room. A crunching noise sounded as he stepped onto the broken glass and he stopped immediately, looking down.

"I need to be alone. What part of that don't you guys get?" I said more aggressively than I wanted.

"You have been holed up in this fucking hotel room for three days. You need to come out and join the rest of society. And what is this shit on the floor?" A look of disgust flashed across his face.

"Look, I get it that you guys are concerned but I am fine. And I accidentally broke a bottle. Not a big deal."

"Accidentally? Bro, that looks like you threw the bottle against the wall with some fucking brute force," he accused. He slowly stepped around the glass and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Did you fucking come here to badger me?" I got to my feet shakily and turned my back to him as I searched through my duffel bag.

"Ever since we left New York you have been acting like a fucking prick. Is this about that ballerina?" I shot around quickly and glared at him. How did he know?

"Fuck that. You know better." I said shaking my head.

"Damn it, Bro. I thought you were going to stop with this shit?" His voice boomed.

"I never said that," I said as I turned back towards my bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Bullshit. What was all that shit a couple weeks ago about you becoming the nice guy?"

"Au Contraire," I said, stumbling back to the chair. "I simply asked you to tell me how to be a nice guy, not that I was ever going to be one." I laughed at my own joke as I tried to pull my pants on without falling over. It was bullshit but I was not about to tell him that.

Emmett got up from the bed and stomped towards the window, forcing the curtains open. The curtains flew open and sunlight poured into the room, blinding me yet again.

"Fuck, man," I exclaimed as I covered my eyes again.

"You live like such a fucking vampire. You lock yourself up in a dark room without ever leaving. Hell, you even look like one. Your face is pale and you have dark purple circles under your eyes from being so strung out on God knows what. This is about that girl isn't it?" He questioned again. Fuck. It was not just her, it was everything.

"I am sorry Em, but did you really think a chick was going to change me? Come on, no woman will ever change Edward Cullen." I bragged as I slouched back into the leather chair. Yeah freaking right.

"A chick already has," he mumbled as he stood in front of the window, looking out over downtown Tampa. He knew me all too well. I couldn't slide anything past him.

"If you are referring to…" My voice laced with irritation but he interrupted me.

"You know damn well who I am referring to. You were fucked up before but this…," he said waving his hand around the room and then motioned at me, "this has gotten out of hand."

"You all act like you know what's going on," I said standing shakily.

"Edward have you been taking your meds." His voice was cool. I laughed.

"My meds? Don't you worry about my meds, ok?" I reached down at the foot of the bed and grabbed my shoes. I teetered back and forth and quickly grabbed the bed for support.

"You are drunk now Edward and it's fucking two pm. You have a damn substance abuse problem. Esme called Alice yesterday and told her you haven't been in contact with Dr. Whitesbridge and you haven't refilled your prescription in over a month." He turned towards me and leaned back, his hands pressed firmly on the sill.

"What is everyone so worried about? I just need to be alone for a bit."

"It's more than that now, Edward. You are out of control and you need help. Professional help." He stared down at me as I shoved my foot into my boot and laughed.

"I am serious Edward. You showed up drunk to the last two shows and it was sloppy. I think we all need to sit down and talk about the future of this band." He crossed his large arms in front of his chest and stared down at me.

"The future of this band? What in the hell does that mean? Are you guys kicking me out of my own fucking band?" I shoved my other foot angrily into my other boot.

"No, we aren't kicking you out of the band. Just come to our room so we can talk about it." He said leaning forward, dropping his arms to his sides.

I finished lacing my boot and looked up at him, a worried expression on his face. I cannot say that this came to me by surprise. I knew they had been questioning my actions for a while and I knew there would be a time they would try to kick me out of the band. I was stuck in a difficult situation. This band was the only thing that kept me sane, if you could call this sane. It was my family but I could not go back to therapy. I would die before that happened.

I sighed in defeat as I leaned my elbows forward onto my knees and ran my hands through my greasy, overgrown hair. He was giving me no choice. Either I talk to them or they overthrow me and kick me out.

"Fine," I said in a defeated voice. "We can talk this out and fix it. It is not a big deal. I will stop showing up to shows drunk."

"Just…come on," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet roughly. I stumbled, nearly falling but Emmett tightened his grip on my arm, steadying me on my feet.

I walked ahead of him slowly as I concentrated to keep my balance as not to further hurt my credibility. At this point, I do not think it mattered. I repeated over and over in my head, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, as I made my way down to the room next door. I hesitated in front of the door as I turned to Emmett who nodded slowly.

I grabbed the door handle, my palm sweating as I pushed down, the door clicked open and I stepped into the room. They had reserved a suite for all of us but I had refused to stay in here, insisting on having my own room. I wanted my privacy. I stepped further into the entryway and headed towards the living room where I assumed the girls had been waiting.

I turned the corner and noticed the girls were not alone. I stopped suddenly and Emmett ran into me, nearly knocking me forward. A lump in my throat formed quickly and I gulped it down nervously as I looked around the room at the familiar faces that lined the furniture.

"Edward," My father said as he got to his feet. I stared at him in disbelief. He looked exactly as he had the last time I had seen him. He was wearing a pair of dark black slacks, a long sleeve blue button down shirt followed by a pair of black dress shoes. His blue eyes stared at me with disappointment.

"Dad," I breathed out in shock. My mother got to her feet next to him, grabbing my father's arm. Her amber wavy hair framed her small face, her red lips quivering as she stared at me with her dark brown eyes. She flattened her black skirt nervously as she stood next to him.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said sweetly, her eyes red rimmed and swollen. I exhaled quietly as I realized she had been crying, and probably over me. I looked to my left and noticed Dr. Whitesbridge was sitting in a chair quietly, examining my ever movement. She shifted in her chair, her legs crossed casually and her hands folded in her lap.

"What is everyone doing here?" I inquired as I took a small step back but I felt something large blocking my way. I turned to see Emmett standing behind me, probably blocking me from running. Damn it. I had been fucking set up. They planned this all out. They knew I would try to run so they put the fucking Incredible Hulk between the door and me. Bastards.

"Well Edward, we are all here for you," Dr. Whitesbridge said in her usual calm voice. I fucking hated her calmness. It is as if she never got upset about anything, ever.

"Here for me? Look, there is nothing fucking wrong with me," I chuckled loudly as I looked into the faces of my family and friends. Rose and Alice sat on the loveseat next to the couch. They sat close to one another, their hands held so tightly, they were starting to turn white.

"Edward, language please,'" Carlisle said coolly. That would be my one and only warning.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Jesus. How many times do I have to tell you all?" I said falling down into a chair opposite my parents as Emmett stood behind me, his arm draped over the back.

"What's with the bodyguard might I add?" I said pointing my thumb back towards Emmett.

"We just want to make sure you hear us out, Ed, man." Emmett said seriously. I was really starting to despise this serious Emmett.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head defiantly. "I don't have a problem. I can handle it, ok? It's not something I can't fix."

"We really aren't so sure about that," Carlisle said. My mother sniffled quietly and my farther grabbed her hand. "It's alright, Esme," he cooed.

"Edward, you haven't been taking your medication and you haven't come in for a session in more than a month," Dr. Whitesbridge said in her annoyingly calm voice. Fuck, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I clawed at my ears and gritted my teeth as she spoke.

"I know that. It's because I can't stand to listen to you talk," I spat angrily at her but she just stared at me blankly.

"We love you, dear and we just want what is best for you," Esme said softly, her voice quivering.

"How do you guys even know what's best for me, huh?" I shouted as I jumped to my feet, my hands clenched.

"Calm down, Bro," Emmett said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't touch me, man," I said shaking off his hands. I turned to him and glared at him. He threw his hands up and took a step back as I turned back around.

"We think it would be best for you to enter into a treatment facility," Carlisle said forcefully.

"I can handle this," I said confidently.

"You don't understand Edward, there is no room for discussion," Carlisle said louder and more forceful.

"The hell there isn't," I looked around the room, grabbing a crystal vase from the coffee table and throwing it towards the wall. It happened as if in slow motion, the vase slowly flew towards the wall, and smashing into hundreds of tiny diamonds that flew into the air, casting random rainbows throughout the room.

I heard a gasp and I turned quickly. Alice held her hand over her mouth, her eyes full of fear. I had never seen Alice scared of anything. I gulped down hard as we locked eyes, her dark eyes tearing up. She was scared. She was scared of me. I looked around the room at everyone but no one would look at me except Alice.

I turned back to Alice and she slowly pulled her hand from her mouth, her whole body trembling as she climbed to her feet. I watched her move carefully towards me as she wrapped her small arms around herself and stopped in front of me. Was she going to slap me? Yell at me? I hesitated for a moment, unsure of her motivation. After a split second, I realized she was nothing more than a very small girl who had a very large attitude.

I looked down at her and she looked up into my eyes. A single tear streamed down her face, leaving a small stain as it slid down her face and stopped at her jaw. I watched it wobble before it finally fell; falling into the same abyss my mother's tears fell. The abyss of endless tears.

"Edward, I love you," Alice started in a small voice. My breathing hitched at the unfamiliar voice. I had known Alice for many years and I had never once heard her use that voice.

"Please go to treatment." She slowly reached out and touched my arm, wrapping her small fingers around my forearm.

I looked down at her hand and then back up into her eyes, the sadness growing with each passing second. I glanced around the room and noticed that nearly everyone had tears in their eyes. Was I really causing all this pain to everyone? How could I be causing all these tears?

"Please Edward. If not for you, do it for me, for us," she said motioning to the rest.

"It's a 90 day treatment facility," Dr. Whitesbridge spoke this time, her tone more soft. "It's in the middle of nowhere so you don't have to worry about publicity. A lot of high profile people stay here."

"90 days?" I said turning to her. "Where is this place?" My voice was full of defeat.

"It's in Washington. It's in a town called La Push." Dr. Whitesbridge adjusted her thick framed glasses on her face and pushed back a stray blonde hair that had fallen from her tightly wrapped bun.

"It's near a beach and it's so nice and quiet there," Alice said hopefully.

"What about the band?" I said turning back to her.

"We will cancel the rest of the tour. It is only a couple more dates. When you get better and are ready we will start up again."

"But what about the shows we already booked?" I questioned.

"You are trying to stall," Carlisle said firmly. Just like my father to say that.

"Look, don't worry about all that stuff," Emmett said from behind me.

"We will take care of it. You just worry about getting better." Alice nodded and I exhaled loudly.

"When do I leave?" I said unenthusiastically, giving her a small smile. She jumped up and down before wrapping her tiny arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed into my neck just as my mother got to her feet. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms both of us.

"We have a plane waiting for you. All you have to do is pack your bags and get on the plane," Dr. Whitesbridge said as she rose to her feet, smoothing out her crisp white shirt.

"90 days," I murmured into Alice's ear as she clutched my neck tightly and she began to cry, but this time they were tears of happiness.

-------

I stepped off the plane and out into the cloud covered day, the weight of a large duffel bag straining on my shoulder. It was early morning on a Sunday morning. I had not been awake this early and I do not know how long. I climbed down the steps, my feet touching down on the hard concrete of the Quillayute Airport, a small airport near the Indian reservation where the treatment facility was located. Alice descended the steps behind me and took a deep breath.

"Fresh air," she said exhaling loudly. "Now this is what I call living."

"Oh, please. You wouldn't last five minutes in the wilderness," I joked but she just slapped my arm, knocking my bag off my shoulder before pushing passed me, her large bag in tow.

"Why of course I could. I have all the essentials," she said as she held her bag up in front of her face and smiled. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I followed her towards the small building where my counselor was supposed to meet us. I really hoped it was not some asshole. I would not mind a hot Indian girl. A little eye candy never hurt anybody. Hell, I needed something to look at besides the trees if I was going to live here for three long months

Alice pulled open the double doors and entered the small airport. She stopped for a moment, glanced around and headed for a small counter near the front set of doors. A young girl sat behind the desk, her long black hair covered her face as she sat in a chair with her nose stuck in a book.

"Excuse me," Alice said politely as she set her large bag onto the counter. The girl set her book down and pushed her jet-black hair out of her face. She looked at me and I smiled widely but she turned back towards Alice, her russet skin blushing a shade of a pink.

"Can I help you?" The girl said timidly.

"We are supposed to be meeting someone from the treatment facility here," Alice said as she glanced around the airport again but it was empty.

"Oh, right. He called to say that he would be a couple minutes late," she said so quiet I almost did not hear her.

"Thanks," Alice smiled before turning to a bench on the opposite side of the room with me following behind her like a sad little puppy dog.

I really did not want to be here but I had no choice really. I had been guilt tripped into coming. I could not help but feel guilty for making my best friends and mother cry. I might have been an asshole but they were all I had and I hated to see them cry. I plopped down next to her, shoving my bag between my legs and waited.

Alice pulled out her cell phone that was vibrating obnoxiously. She looked at the phone and she hurriedly excused herself before slipping through the front doors. It was probably Carlisle calling to check up on me and make sure I actually made it here. No wonder Alice had come. They all needed to make sure I would actually do it. I shook my head in disbelief as I sat on the bench and waited.

After a couple minutes of me twiddling my thumbs, a cool breeze rustled my hair. I titled my head quickly to see who had entered and I noticed a very tall dark haired man standing in the door way. He quickly spotted me and jogged over to the bench where I was sitting.

"Hi, you must be Edward," he said out of breath. "I am Jacob, Jacob Black." He offered his hand and after a slight hesitation I shook it.

"Yeah, that'd be me," I said indifferently as I got to my feet and looked around for Alice. I tried to avoid looking at him but it was hard not to.

Jacob was very tall; he had to be nearly six and a half feet tall. He adorned hair as dark as soot that gathered at the back of his neck in a tight ponytail. He had the body of a man but his face was young. He had to be a couple years younger than I was, I thought as I studied his youthful face.

"So are we all set?" He said eagerly.

"I am waiting for my…" I started just as the doors open and Alice came running in quickly, phone in hand.

"…Alice," I finished just as she stopped next to me.

"Hi, I am Alice," she said grabbing his hand and shaking quickly before she looked him up and down.

"I am Jacob," he smiled at her. "I run the treatment facility."

"Oh, great." She looked up at me with a grin that mimicked the Cheshire cat. I shook my head at her and she giggled. Of course, she had to take every opportunity to flirt.

"Well, let's get going then shall we?" Jacob said as he headed towards the door, us following close behind.

The ride to the treatment facility was full of Alice and Jacob's nonstop chatter, firing questions back and forth. Most of the questions came from Alice and asking about what the next ninety days had in store for me. If I had to deal with this kind of shit for the next ninety days, I was definitely going to relapse. It was bad enough I was fiening for another drink and not to mention they tossed all of my pills. I had not had a drink in nearly 24 hours and my throat was burning for a taste, just one small taste.

I sat in the backseat of the small Beetle, my arms crossed as I stared out the window at the passing trees. Trees, trees, and more trees passed my window quickly while we raced down the small road. I drew my eyes to the gray sky as a flock of birds flew overhead and I wondered how well they really thought this would work. A loud cackle drew me out of my thoughts and I prayed for some silence.

As if God had answered my prayers, we pulled down a long driveway that lead into the trees and the chattering stopped. The tires hit the gravel and we puttered along the road, disappearing into the trees. We drove for what seemed like ever before we reached a clearing where a large log cabin sat nestled in the forest. This was not just your average log cabin; this was the mother of all log cabins.

It had to be two stories or more with some of the biggest windows I had ever seen on a house. A large covered front porch with matching wooden chairs welcomed us as we climbed the stairs to the massive front door.

The front door opened into a front entry hall that was bigger than most people's houses. Two wooden staircases sat on either side of the room. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the room, a large vase of fresh flowers standing in the middle. Pictures covered the walls, most of them black and white. Random sticks with a sharp edge and feathers at the end, which I assumed were Indian spears, a couple feather headdresses and a few stuffed animal heads, which made me cringe.

Jacob closed the door behind us as I glanced around the large room, the door shutting loudly which startled me out of my daze. I turned to Alice whose face had lit up at the site and she grabbed my hand, squeezing gently.

"So, I will show you where your room is. There are a couple other residents living here right now but this place is so big the only time you might see them is during group therapy." He headed for the staircase on the right.

I slowly followed behind Alice as she tagged along on Jacob's heels excitedly. We climbed the stairs and head down a hallway to the right. The walls had door after door, leading to many other rooms. I shook my head as this house was already overwhelming me. Was not the whole purpose of this to not stress me out and help me not drink, not drive me to drink?

"These are just some recreational rooms we use for activities," he said running his finger along the first couple of doors. "And this is the resident's quarters here," he said turning to us and walking backwards while pointing out the next doors. The doors were large wooden door. I wondered if they were soundproof as I gently ran my fingers over the gritty wood. He stopped in front of one door at the end of the hall with a smile and pushed the door open slowly.

"And this is where you will be staying," he said as he entered into the room. I stepped in behind Alice and looked around the room.

The room was bare, but bigger than I had anticipated. A full sized bed with a forest green comforter sat in the middle of the room, a desk and chair sat to the left and a small side table with a lamp sat to the right of the bed. The walls were logs, the same as on the outside and one large window sat in front of the desk, perfect for staring out when I would sit down to write letters back home and not having a fucking thing to say.

I dropped my bag onto the wooden floor and it landed with a loud thud, which made Jacob turn around quickly. He smiled at me and I forced a smile back but I was thinking I was in hell. Alice took a seat on the bed, bouncing gently and giggling.

"It's good, Edward. Besides all you'll be doing in this bed is sleeping." She winked at me and I shook my head but she just chuckled.

"Alright, so orientation will be later so for now I will leave you to unpack," Jacob said as he turned back towards the door and disappeared out into the hallway.

I plopped down on the opposite side of the bed, bringing my feet up onto the bed and resting my head back onto the soft feather pillow. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as Alice fluttered about the room, rattling on about something outside the window.

"So what do you think?" Alice said as she threw herself down onto the bed.

"What? Think about what?" I said opening my eyes and lifting myself onto my elbows.

"What do you think about this place?" She said furrowing her brow.

"Well Alice, it's a fucking rehab facility. What do you expect me to think? Hooray, I am on my way to recovery," I said sarcastically. Her lips drew into a straight line and she jumped to her feet, hugging herself.

"You know Edward, this is hard for all of us but couldn't you just make a damn effort to be positive?" I groaned in frustration as I sat up and grabbed her arm gently.

"I am sorry Alice; I am just in some serious agony right now." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I looked to the floor. I wanted a drink and I wanted one now.

"I know it has to be rough for you but the only way you are going to get through this is with support and by being positive," she said as she knelt in front of me.

I glanced at her for a moment before I lifted my head and stared out the window behind her. It was something I had to do before I lost everyone. For so long I have chosen the alcohol and drugs over my family and friends. It was hard for me to think of dealing with things any other way than drinking myself stupid until I could not think. The only way I had learned to function was by not thinking, about anything, especially my past.

I knew this treatment was going to bring up the past and the deep dark secrets that I had tried to forget for many years. I did not want to remember things, I did not want to confront my demons, and I just did not want to deal. I could not understand why no one could just let me be alone.

Why was it that I was so depressed? I was a fucking rock star for fuck's sake. I was rich and talented and women around the world wanted me. So why was I drinking myself to death nearly every night of the week? One word. James.

"You ok?" Alice said interrupting my reminiscence of the past.

"Yeah," I said looking back down into her face and forcing a smile.

"It will all work out," she said pushing back a strand of my overgrown hair as it fell into my eyes.

"We shall see, Alice. I can't make any promises. I will try."

She got to her feet, pulling me from the bed and immediately tore off on a tangent of where to place everything. I watched her as she pulled my clothes from my bag and began stuffing them into an empty dresser near the door.

Alice left my room an hour later once she had me all settled in. Jacob drove her back to the airport, leaving me in the solidity of my room. I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling more alone than I had ever felt in my life. What made it worse was that I had nothing to comfort me. No pills. No alcohol. So this is what it felt like to be alone and sober, I thought to myself as I rolled over onto my side, a single tear falling from my eyes and wetting the pillow as I drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how much did you like it? Edward is such a sad panda :( Don't forget to comment otherwise I become the sad panda. :(Anyways I do have a couple Fics I'd like to rec.**

Even though its finished, Seventeen Cakes by vanessarae and Frozen Spring by MeadowC. Enjoy!


End file.
